Lost but Not Forgotten
by x-Mermaid-sparkles-x
Summary: Savannah lives in an orphanage with only her best friend Bella. But then her parents reappear on the scene, and happen to be Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. They're all she's dreamed of, but does she still want them now they're actually here? Please R&R. XxX
1. Chapter 1

Lost but Not Forgotten

_Chapter 1 – Savannah POV_

_Inside the door of the hospital room sat two figures huddled over something in front of them. One was a beautiful young woman; no more than seventeen, with blonde hair that curled naturally down her back and big sky blue eyes. The woman was holding a small squirming bundle in her arms, and whatever was inside it made her smile with delight. Next to her was a man with curly black hair and darker blue eyes, the colour of freshly mined sapphires. He was also gazing down lovingly at the bundle. He looked at the woman before saying:_

"_Our little baby Savannah Karlie." And he smiled; kissing the woman then the baby tenderly._

* * *

"Savannah Karlie wake up!" a voice shouted in my ear causing me to jump wide awake.

It was my best friend – Isabella, though we all knew her as Bella as this was her preferred name. Looking at the clock I saw to my horror that it was ten o'clock, meaning I should have been up half an hour ago. I jumped out of bed and rushed around madly, looking for something – anything to wear. Bella stood there laughing at me, until I glared at her and she shut up.

We lived in an orphanage, but the strange thing was we all actually did have parents out there somewhere. It was technically a foster home where the parents didn't want the children at all so we could only be adopted. The general conclusion was that it was called an orphanage so that it was given bigger benefits from the government. I had lived here as long as I could remember; it was almost as if I'd never had any parents. Bella had come when she was two: her parents hadn't planned for a child as part of their life and after attempting to raise her left her on the doorstep where I found her. We'd been best friends ever since.

It was sad really to think that apart from each other there wasn't really anyone who loved us. The staff pretended they did, but at the end of the day they all had their own children and lives to live. We were the ones who never really knew how to play 'happy families' and in school we would sit there as other children complained about their parents and siblings. At least they had them, and were wanted by them.

When Bella and I were little we used to invent our own families. They'd always live in huge houses with plasma TVs in every room, even the bathrooms; numerous rooms that were filled with childish fantasies, and our parents. They would always be beautiful. Bella's were actors in Hollywood and would shower her with luxurious gifts, but mine were based on something vaguely real: the woman in my dreams.

Every night I had the same dream, with a woman holding a baby, and a man sat next to her. I never paid more attention than necessary to the man, but the woman captivated my attention and held me entranced. It was like I had a camera, and the zoom was directed straight at her. She was the most beautiful lady in the world in my opinion, and as we grew older our games disappeared, but my dream never failed to occur.

"Savannah, we have breakfast in two minutes," Bella said, pulling me out of my trance, "I think the least you should do is put some clothes on other than your pyjamas."

Bella was like a mum in a way. She always reminded me about stuff and kept me going even when I was ready to stop. I'm not sure what I gave her in return, but our friendship was stronger than any others in the house so I must contribute somehow.

At the weekend breakfast was at quarter past ten without fail, and anyone who was late had to help clear the table even if it wasn't their turn. So, it was guaranteed that everyone was on time.

We ran down the stairs with a minute to spare and took our seats next to each other at the long table in the dining room. There were twenty of us at the moment. People came and went, but Bella and I always remained constant. Us and Harry who had been here for four years and was two years older than us.

Usually there was an empty space next to me where a child who had been adopted two weeks ago sat. He had only been with us for a month, so I guess you could call him lucky. Those who got out were lucky, but there were cases where they came back with horrid stories of harsh treatment and neglect. Today, this space was filled with a boy who couldn't be older than five. He was crying and already snot was running down his nose. I looked away starting to feel nauseous.

"Children, we have a new friend here today. His name is Jack and he's becoming a permanent resident," our supervisor for today said coming up next to me and wiping the boy's nose.

"Hello," came the automatic response that was programmed into each and every one of us.

I looked at him again, and saw him glance around at all the faces before looking at his hands. Bella nudged me and I looked at her, seeing she wanted me to talk to him.

"Um, hi Jack, my name's Savannah," I said and behind me I could practically hear Bella rolling her eyes.

"You're really pretty," he replied, putting a hand out to touch my hair.

"Thank-you," I said; genuinely touched.

Just then the plates of food arrived on the table and our attention was turned to them.

"Oi, Sana pass the milk!" a boy on the other side of the table shouted.

As I looked up to see who, I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Jack.

"Excuse me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "But may I use it first?"

I smiled and gave it to him before passing it on to Harry who had been the one to ask first.

After breakfast our Saturday would follow the same routine as usual, until it came to bedtime and at nine o'clock the lights were off and everyone was in bed.

**

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be Rosalie's point of view. Please, please review: it means sooooooooooo much to me. Thank-you XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Rosalie POV_

It was an average Saturday morning at the McCarty house: the rush to get my six year old twins Jessica and Alice to their dance class, and make sure my gorgeous husband Emmett got to the yacht club in time for the meeting. He wouldn't go otherwise; he was the youngest one there by about fifty years, but he had to go as his grandfather had set it up and it was his lineage.

When this was done and I was assured by a friend that she would bring Jess and Alice home with her daughter from ballet I had time to myself for cleaning and sorting out any work that needed to be done. It was also a time for me to check my emails from work: being a designer with two children under the age of ten in constant need of attention isn't easy. I worked in London during the week, but there was always stuff that had to be done at the weekends: women had a constant need for clothes!

After I had tidied the bedrooms, hovered the house and checked up on my emails I decided I would have to do a task that I had been prolonging for weeks. Clearing out the attic. It wasn't that I was scared of the dark or mice; it was the fact that there was so much up there that it was impossible to find anything. There were broken baby toys, and random odds and ends; it was like the bric-a-brac stall at the school fete. But, it had to be done so I would do it.

Two hours later and I had successfully cleared one square metre. I sighed and looked at the pile by my feet. Who knew we had so many odd limbs that had once belonged to Barbie in the house. Of course than I had found the box with pictures of the twins and videos in so I had to go through them one by one. In the end I had to watch the videos, and it's astonishing how much of your childrens' past you forget until you've watched the videos. So, I settled down to watch them.

_It was a warm day in July and we had the paddling pool out in the garden. At this point in time we didn't have the pool so that was our substitute. The twins were two, nearly three and were at the conversational stage where they started talking incessantly. From then on the chatter never stopped._

_Alice and Jess were sat in the pool splashing around and Emmett had the camera. There was him filming me in a deckchair, drink in hand, watching them play, but then he turned it to the girls._

"_Alice I have an idea," Jess said to her sister who was the smaller of the two._

"_What is it?" Alice asked curiously._

"_Let's pop the pool!" Jessica shouted and sunk her teeth into the plastic edge._

_Had it been soft and pop able, I'm sure we would have left them, but it was hard plastic. The camera fell to the ground and all you could see was grass as Emmett ran to stop them before they cracked their teeth on the edge._

I smiled as the memory returned after watching this, missing the days when they were utterly dependent on us for everything. Now there was school, and secrets, friends with whom they hated and loved in quick succession and then of course their growing independence.

We had thought of having another baby, but our busy lives prevented us from doing this. My career was taking off and becoming big and Emmett's was busier than ever. If we had another child we would need a nanny, and I couldn't bear the thought of someone else looking after my precious child, and the dreadful thought that the child may prefer them to me. I know it was selfish, but my maternal instinct was overwhelming, even from a young age.

I went back upstairs and carefully worked my way over to the edge of our attic where the boxes were older and could probably be thrown out without looking inside. But, there right at the edge was a lone box with a pink ribbon tied around it.

I picked it up carefully and brought it downstairs onto the landing where I untied the ribbon. Inside was an object wrapped in tissue paper. I unwrapped that and found myself looking at a white photograph album with a metal pram on the front.

I opened it to see the picture Emmett had taken just minutes after she'd been born. My face was red and flushed as was hers, but I looked prouder than I ever had before. In fact I still was proud, but there was an underlying feeling of guilt that hadn't been there before.

I was seventeen at the time, he was eighteen. We were both madly in love, but at the same time ever so naive. Did I ever think that my mother would allow such a scandal in our family? When our daughter came along we were determined that we could manage, but my mother refused. She had only let me keep her that long due to her hate of abortions. She made us put her up for adoption, or she said she would take away all the money my father had left me.

My baby would be fourteen now, with another family. Another mother. Another father. Maybe even other siblings. I hoped they loved her as we did, and cared for her in the same way that she would have been cared for.

My mother died last year, and I knew we should track our baby down. But one question filled me with dread: would she still want us?

**

* * *

**

I bet you can guess who the baby is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review as I would love to know what you think!

**Thank-you, XxX.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – SPOV_

I've never really known how to describe myself. I'm not what I think is pretty, in fact if you walked past me on the street there's a good chance you wouldn't look at me twice. But according to Bella, I'm entirely too modest, so, I shall tell you her description which I personally think is too generous.

I will admit I'm tall for my age at 5"8; I was fourteen, with what Bella tells me are 'model looks'. I have blonde hair in natural honey hues, that waves down my back to my elbows and deep sapphire blue eyes. My description goes along the lines of: dirty blonde hair and murky blue eyes. However, if you try telling anyone that they start giving me a lecture about how it's not nice to lie; even if it's about yourself. One care worker once said: 'If you say you're ugly or plain; imagine how insecure the other children will feel, because they're less good looking than you.' She didn't stay around much longer.

Bella in my opinion is so much prettier than me. She's average height for our age, with dark brown hair that frames her pale face and stops just under her shoulders, and the most gorgeous deep chocolaty eyes I've ever seen. But that's enough with descriptions.

"Sana what do you want t be when you grow up?" Bella asked me as we walked back from school, using the nickname I'd been given by my friends.

"I don't know. I'd love to do something in fashion: a model or an editor, or even a fashion buyer," I replied glancing into space.

"What's a fashion buyer?" she questioned.

"Well, it's a person that works with a fashion line, and they're given a sum of money and are sent around the world with a specific clothing item say a skirt to find. Then they look and see if they can find any styles in other cultures that could be big next season and they use their given money to buy some to take back," I answered.

"Savannah, who told you that?"

"Oh, Miss Pooley. She said had she not had a baby she would have become one of those instead of a teacher. Anyway Bells, what do you want to be?" I turned the focus of attention onto her.

"I'm not sure. You see I would love to become an author or a journalist, but I don't really think I'm good enough," she said humbly.

"Isabella Marie, of course you can! I've been reading your stories since we were four and they're absolutely incredible!" I said astounded that she didn't know how good she actually was.

"Sana, I can't be incredible, because credible means believable, and if it's incredible it means it's basically unbelievable," she corrected me.

"Point proven," I said smugly and she gave me a small shove.

By the time we got back we were nearly crying with laughter.

Once we got inside we were thrown into the turmoil that is our life. There was homework to be done, dinner to be made and a table to be set. After we had completed our homework we were assigned the task of taking the babies out in their pushchairs to get them to sleep where they would hopefully stay.

I loved the babies and younger children, but this was not one of my favourite jobs. We took them out alone as we were deemed responsible enough, but the things that were shouted at us as we walked through the park with two prams were not something you wanted to hear often. If there were more children, then some of the boys came too; but considering at the moment we only had two in the house we went out alone.

I won't repeat what was said, but let me just say we cut our walk short. We returned to the smell of food cooking and the sound of plates being put on the table. Dinner was the usual affair, and Jack was slowly becoming used to our routine. He still tended to stick to me, but I wasn't that bothered: children tended to stay close to Bella and me as we were the oldest girls around.

Once we had all cleaned up and been left to go where we pleased I found Jack clinging to my hand and dragging me up the stairs. It was nearly time for his bed, as the youngest of us got put down first. When Bella and I had first heard that phrase we'd thought it had meant something else, but we got reassured that it just meant the same as put to bed.

I grabbed my best friends hand and she too got pulled up the stairs by Jack.

"Jack honey, where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't reply, and Bella and I shared a look as she shrugged her shoulders. We ended up in his bedroom, and he sat on the bed and looked at me expectantly.

"Tell me a story please Savannah," he said looking at me with his big green eyes.

"Bella's a better story teller I can assure you," I told him, but he shook his head.

"I want you please," he said giving me the puppy dog face so I gave in.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful lady who had a handsome husband. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a summer's day," I started.

"Like you then?" Jack interrupted.

"A bit. Now, her husband had curly black hair and dark blue eyes. They were perfectly matched and loved each other dearly. But, there was one thing they didn't have - a child. One marvellous day however, the woman became pregnant and the couple were happier than they'd ever been; they were going to have a baby. When, nine months later the baby came they were overjoyed and named their little girl after the woman's favourite flower: Lily. Sadly, there was an evil witch, and she didn't feel the coupled were allowed to be so happy so one night when they were asleep and baby Lily was in her cot, the witch came in the window and stole the baby, taking her far away and leaving her on a doorstep in another country. The man and woman were distraught and spent the rest of their lives searching for their lost daughter, but sadly she was never found."

I finished my story, and he had tears in his eyes.

"That was so sad," he whispered.

"Shh now, it's time to go to bed Jack, sweet dreams."

I kissed him lightly on the forehead and together Bella and I left. As soon as we were in our room Bella groaned.

"Savannah, it's a dream honey. It's never going to happen or if it does it'll be in the future with you and I know you'd never leave your baby. Your parents must have had a reason, but why would they ever give up the baby if they truly loved you?" she said, and I know she was being nice but I couldn't accept it.

"Bella let me believe it please. Then maybe I will forget one day, when there may be someone who will have us both," I pleaded and she nodded.

That was the one thing I wanted the most. Not a family, not my parents, but for Bella and I to be together if anyone ever did want us.

**

* * *

Thank-you for reading: Please review! Savannah and Rosalie will meet soon, but it won't be a happy reunion. Thank-you XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - RPOV_

Emmett got home from the meeting in a happy mood. It was over for another week and he could now relax and do what he wanted. He entered the sitting room bursting with joy where he saw me, sat on the sofa where I'd been for the last three hours. I hadn't moved, the album was open on my lap and the tears were rolling down my cheeks in continuous streams.

His face fell when he saw me like this. I wasn't a big crier, and I had never broken down completely like this before. Well, at least not since the day our baby had been taken from us.

"What's wrong," he asked coming to sit down beside me.

"Savannah Karlie," I sobbed as a new wave of tears spilled over my lashes.

"Shh, it'll be alright," he said pulling my head into my chest and rocking me like he did with the girls when they were upset, "I should have remembered that box was up there and not let you touch it."

"I want her back where she belongs: with us," I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying.

"I know, I know. But, she may have another family now, and it would be wrong of us to intrude," he said stroking my hair.

"I don't care. I'm selfish, I always have been. I don't want anyone else to have my baby girl. In fact I can't believe we've lived so long without her and pretended it was normal. We should have fought harder for her. It was my fault she went."

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart, we had to do it. Your mother had a cold heart and she would have never given in and let us keep our baby. It would have been too scandalous to have in her family. It would have affected her social standing," he told me what I already knew, but it felt better to hear it from someone else.

"But how could we have forgotten so much and carried on with our lives?" I asked between sobs.

"We had to move on. Besides, when you got pregnant with the twins it wouldn't have been fair to them if we were still in grievance over her; especially as you risked so much to have them and afterwards they didn't see their mother until they were six months old and even then you couldn't care for them. But that was never your fault, you couldn't help it: I was just saying that the twins need you more than she does especially if she has another family," he said trying to make it sound like it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was.

I smiled at him through the tears. He was so sweet when he was comforting me; it was a rare moment of romance because Emmett was never the romantic.

"No that's true. Maybe I couldn't help the post natal depression, but I shouldn't linger too much on the past and I should try and look forward to the future with my girls. But I would only be complete if Savannah were there as well. Do you think they even kept her name?" I asked.

"I'm sure they did Rosie. They can't ignore our request for our daughter to keep the name we've chosen can they?" he answered with another question.

"Well we had just left her there alone, so I wouldn't be surprised if they did," I said before I stood up and got a tissue from the box on the table.

I wiped my eyes and went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked a state. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my cheeks were stained with tears. Thankfully my lashes were dark and long enough for me not to wear mascara or I would have looked like a deformed panda.

"Oh I look dreadful and the girls will be home any minute!" I gasped.

"Honey I think you look gorgeous," Emmett said sliding his arms around my waist and kissing my cheeks.

I pulled away and went upstairs to my dressing room to compose myself before the twins came home full of juvenile stories of ballet. When I came down twenty minutes later they were just coming in the door, dragging their bags and taking their shoes off.

"Mummy!" Jessica shouted throwing herself into my arms.

Jess was always one to draw attention to herself, and in that aspect she reminded me of my mother. She was the leader: first born and stubborn but I loved her fiery temper and her extrovert personality.

"Mama," Alice said quietly as she wriggled her way next to Jess in my arms.

Alice was small for her age, and I think the birth order added to her nature. She was always shy and looked to her sister when meeting new people, but once you got to know her she was like a happy bouncy ball; completely mad and continuously hyper. However she was my dedicated shopping partner and she'd always tell me what she thought of my new designs. Jess had the attention span of a goldfish, and found shopping boring. She was a daddy's girl, and my youngest baby was a mummy's girl through and through.

This of course led me to wonder what Savannah would have been; but with some unknown force I managed to choke back my sobs and blink away the tears that threatened to fall. Emmett saw this and scooped both his girls up in his arms, asking them how their day had been as he took them off for a bath. He was the perfect husband, and I was so lucky to have him.

When both the girls were tucked up in bed, fast asleep Emmett came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie," he said using the name that no-one but my mother had ever called me, "I know this may sound stupid, but I thought you'd want to know. You see, there's an open day at the adoption centre in the city. The same one we left Savannah at, and I know it's crazy and wishful bit would you like to go?"

"Oh Emmett, I'd love too," I said and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well I've checked that Audrey is free to look after the twins and well, it's tomorrow," he said sheepishly.

Of course that was fabulous and I had the faintest hope that she would be there and willing to come home with us. But, I was nervous about the possibility of seeing my baby after so long. Tomorrow couldn't have seemed further away.

**

* * *

How do you think Savannah will react, and please review! I want to know how you want Savannah to behave when she finally meets her mother. Thank-you XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – SPOV_

The next morning, the whole place was up at six to prepare for the day ahead. It was our open day, so people could see what it was like here; and also see if they wanted to adopt any of us. There were always the lucky few that went. The cute babies and toddlers were always the favourites as they wouldn't really remember this life.

I could have been adopted, but apparently I was too troublesome. I never wanted a nap and I had terrible baby reflux. Then Bella came along and the two of us were inseparable. But this tradition was programmed into our brains so we were left on our own, knowing there was little hope of us getting adopted now.

Everyone was sent into the showers one at a time, then everyone got into their best clothes so we all looked like trussed up chickens. We were then occupied by consoling the younger children who were terrified. Jack for one was sat sobbing at the table, opposite another girl, Lola, who rarely spoke but was now shaking uncontrollably as she cried openly.

"Savannah, Bella, can you see to these two please," Miss Macey the head of the orphanage said as she ran around with more banners than you would have thought possible.

Bella rolled her eyes at me as we walked towards the two of them. I picked Jack up and put him on my lap. He snuggled into my chest whilst Bella picked Lola up also. The shock that someone had come over to her stopped her crying and she looked up at Bella with big blue eyes.

"You two have nothing to be scared about," I told the two of them.

"Yeah, Sana and I have been doing this since we were babies and you just have to smile nicely at people while doing some drawing or playing with toys. Well actually anything that doesn't involve you getting dirty," Bella said, extending on my answer.

"But what happens if no-one wants me?" Jack said looking petrified.

"Don't worry. No-one has wanted Bella and I for the last fourteen years, but it just goes back to normal. It's not really the end of the world if you don't go. You get to stay here with us!" I said trying to reassure them.

"But what if they do want us?" Lola asked quietly.

Bella looked at me confused, before answering:

"Well, if they do then we have the choice to go or not, but we have to go along with the trial fortnight before we can actually have any say in the decision. But you can always come back here if it is too bad."

"The only person I want is my Mummy," she replied as a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

We had overheard a conversation between Miss Macey and one of the other staff when Lola had first arrived, and it seemed that her mother was an alcoholic who neglected her daughter and ran away with a lot of men: leaving her daughter at home alone.

"Your Mummy will come and get you when she's ready," Bella said shooting anxious glances in my direction.

At that point Miss Macey rushed into the room with another member of staff.

"Right, Lola and Jack if you'll go with Karen and she will get you sorted and show you what to do. Bella, Savannah I know you know what to do, but I just wanted to tell you that you will be in the blue room with Harry until lunch when we want you out in the garden with the little children where you can show your interaction with them and how we're all one big happy family," she said in a rush before dashing off to somewhere else.

I rolled my eyes at Bella. Miss Macey was always like this on open day. She wanted to show people we really were a big happy family which was true with a few exceptions. But, not wanting to get the impatient sigh from her as she rushed back past we both hurried off to the blue room.

All the rooms in the house had a different colour, as this made it easier to know where you were going. Well it did until we had a colour blind boy join us. However, he did keep us entertained. The blue room was where we three oldest children did our homework in peace, and there were also computers for us to use as well as a television with games controllers. We never really went in it much, except to do homework as we all preferred to be with everyone in the house in the green room.

When we got there we found Harry looking in disgust at the piece of paper giving us our directions. He looked up when we entered.

"Sana, Bella, you'll never guess what they want us to do this year," he said disgustedly.

"What?" Bella asked taking a seat opposite him.

"They want us to 'draw a flower of our choice from the images'. How stupid is that?" he said mimicking Miss Macey's voice.

"Actually it sounds quite fun," Bella said blushing.

"Yes, but Bells you are an amazing artist whereas Harry and I lack those particular skills entirely," I told her.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well they can't tell us off if we don't do it," she said thoughtfully.

"They won't during, but later we'll get into trouble," Harry reminded her.

"Tell you what," I said, "Why don't we all just read and then that's educational, and if they ask we can say we lost the paper."

"Or we could say Harry ate it," Bella said smiling at Harry.

"Hey, that's not fair. Why do I get in trouble? But really Sana, that's a good idea," he said kicking Bella lightly under the table.

"Ow stop it!" she said kicking him back.

"Guys, it's nearly ten o'clock and I can hear Miss Macey coming," I told them as they began a game of footsie.

Harry leapt up and grabbed three books off the shelf, handing them out quickly to all of us. He had 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe', Bella had 'Jane Eyre' and I had 'Pride and Prejudice'. This was going to be entertaining...

"Right are you all ready?" Miss Macey said coming to the door.

"Yes," we replied at once.

"Good, but why are you reading?" she asked and we looked at each other but she carried on, "Oh never mind, I'll deal with it later I have to sort out the kitchen now!"

We laughed as she ran off. She'd have forgotten by the time she reached the kitchen that we were ever doing the wrong thing.

Then the doorbell rang, and we assumed the positions we would be in until break.

Voices drifted past the room, some coming inside the room where we all smiled nicely and answered questions about ourselves and our lives here. In fact it was easier not to think and just answer the standard answer which was true because everyone here got along and it was the best place to live if your parents didn't want you.

At 11:30 we had a break, and all the visitors went into the yellow room for tea and coffee. But as we all put our books down and started talking about the people who had come past we hear voices, but most prominent was that of Miss Macey. We looked at each other confused as to why these people were getting a special tour, unless they were inspectors.

"...And here," we could hear Miss Macey saying, "Is where our older children do their homework undisturbed by the little ones."

I turned around to see who they were, and found myself looking into the face of the woman from my dream.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, and I think it's the longest chapter yet! I'm on holiday next week, so I will try and get the next chapter up when I get back; or see if we can get internet there. Thank-you for reading and please review. XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – RPOV_

The next morning I awoke feeling tired. I hadn't slept well the night before, wondering what Savannah would look like and how she would react if she was there. In the end I decided I couldn't keep Emmett awake any longer so I went for a walk. I came back and went into Savannah's old bedroom where we had put a bed, and I must have fallen asleep because that's where I woke up the next morning.

"Mama, when is Audrey arriving?" Jess asked as I came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"She should be arriving at eleven, but you know Audrey and it'll probably be at about quarter past," I said shaking my head.

Audrey our babysitter was the best babysitter we'd had and the girls loved her. However, her time keeping was not very good so I always told her to arrive fifteen minutes earlier than when we needed to leave, which gave her fifteen minutes lee way.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as she looked up from her cereals.

I looked at Emmett as I didn't expect this question from her.

"Well sweetie, Mummy and I are going out for the day as a surprise so I can't tell you or your mother would find out and it wouldn't be a surprise," Emmett lied.

I smiled gratefully to him. He really was the best husband ever.

After I had eaten or poked at my breakfast I went upstairs to get dressed. I stood in front of my walk in wardrobe looking at the rows of clothes. I had clothes for work, parties, casual, cleaning, sports; but I didn't know what to wear to the home where my daughter may or may not be. I sighed and surveyed a row of dresses.

Then I saw it. I hadn't worn it since I first met Emmett...

_We were in Hyde Park, and I was having a picnic with some friends when a large chocolate Labrador came up and sat next to me; putting her head in my lap. I looked around for her owner when Emmett ran up: curly black hair, the body of a God and those adorable dimples as he smiled apologetically at me._

"_Sammie, come here now," he had said sternly pointing to the floor at his feet._

_My friends were nudging each other and I could hear their whispering clearly. I looked up to tell the man it was okay and I caught his eye. It was like a spark of electricity passed between us, and suddenly I felt breathless despite the fact that I hadn't moved._

"_I'm so sorry, she's really friendly and has a mind of her own," he apologised._

"_That's okay, she's a lovely dog," I said and I stood up causing Sammie to whimper._

"_Would you like to for a walk?" he asked._

_I looked at my friends and they nodded their assent and that's where it started. I suppose we had Sammie to thank. She lived a good life and died just before the twins were born at a ripe old age._

I picked up the red gingham dress, that looked so like a picnic blanket but it was a beautiful dress, which could flatter any figure.

I walked downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring, carrying my white Chanel bag and a white cardigan. I opened the door to see Audrey who was ten minutes late as usual.

"Come in, the girls are in the nursery," I said opening the door wider and stepping out of the way.

Emmett came out of the playroom then and came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw what I was wearing and a large smile plastered his face. He ran down the rest of the steps and gathered me up in his arms.

"I love you Rosalie McCarty, no matter what happens," he whispered into my ear whilst kissing me tenderly.

I breathed in his familiar smell and smiled into his chest.

"Audrey!" we heard the girls squeal from upstairs.

"Come on let's say goodbye," I said taking his hand.

Once we'd said goodbye to the twins who were more interested in showing Audrey their new Barbie palace we went out to Emmett's Jeep.

He drove to a small house near the edge of town and he parked the car outside along with a few others.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said opening the door and stepping outside.

We walked up to the door together and rang the doorbell. Emmett squeezed my hand reassuringly as it opened to reveal a middle aged lady with glasses on a chain around her neck like those librarians they stereotype in films.

"Hello, and welcome to Chesterfield house," she said smiling at both Emmett and I before continuing, "We're having a break at the moment so you will have to wait about ten minutes or so for the next tours."

I looked at Emmett, not sure if I could wait. I was so nervous I was shaking and probably looked extremely pale. Thankfully at the moment a girl of about twenty who must be an employee walked past and stopped when she saw us.

"Oh My God, it's Rosalie McCarty!" she said astounded and I blushed, leaning into Emmett's shoulder.

The librarian lady looked confused but the girl rapidly explained that I was a major designer and knew everybody who was anybody. That wasn't strictly true, but if it got us in earlier I was happy to play along.

When she'd finished the librarian lady looked flustered and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew that we had a celebrity in our midst I would never have asked you to join the other adults. I'm Miss Macey and I'm in charge of this establishment. It would be my honour to give you a private tour now."

"That would be perfect, thank-you," Emmett said smiling his dazzling smile.

She led us into the house and we started in a nursery where there were a few babies being fed and sleeping. I didn't want to see the babies as sweet as they were. My Savannah if she were her would be older.

Emmett sensed my impatience and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Miss Macey had moved on and was talking about the younger children and how they stayed in here but they got the older children to help out, as it was a good life skill. I wasn't listening and I just heard Emmett declining the offer to go inside.

I drifted around the rest of house until she led us to a room near the back of the house that was painted a hideous blue.

"...And this is where our older children do their homework undisturbed by the little ones," Miss Macey said, as I started listening and looked up into the room.

There were three children in there. A boy and two girls. One of the girls had dark brown hair and brown eyes but the other...

She had my honey coloured hair and eyes that were so like Emmett's. She was looking at us, and my breath caught in my throat as I met her gaze. My body stiffened.

"Rosie love, are you okay?" Emmett asked looking at me worried.

"It's her," I whispered and he looked in the direction that I was looking in.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review. Thank-you XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – SPOV_

As I met the women's gaze she went paler than she was before and her mouth opened in disbelief. The man next to her who I assumed was her husband put his hand around her waist protectively and followed the direction she was looking in, until his gaze also rested on me.

I looked down, embarrassed but thousands of thoughts were running through my head. Who were these people? Why were they here? Why did I think I knew them? Why did they look exactly like the people in my dream, only now without the baby? I was confused and I think they were too. I started to feel dizzy and the room span. My mouth was dry, and my body was numb in shock. But shock of what? Was there something my body knew that I didn't? Was that even possible?

"Savannah, Sana, are you listening to a word I've said?" Bella asked pulling me back to reality.

She was staring at me strangely and Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No," I blurted and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's the designer Rosalie McCarty and her husband who is some sort of banker," she told me for what must have been the second time.

"Huh?" I said utterly confused as to why she would be here staring at me.

"Savannah you know who she is! One of the world's leading designers; has Kate Moss and Cheryl Cole on speed dial. Makes gorgeous clothes, and always has the most amazing fashion shows in which she tends to participate. Oh come on, she's in like every magazine all the time!" she said exasperated.

"Yes, I know who she is, but why on earth is she here?" I whispered.

"Well how should I know? I'm just as clueless as you, but she must have a reason. Maybe she wants to organise a charity event to raise money for us, or felt it was part of her duty to visit abandoned children," Bella said trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah, but don't you get the feeling you've seen her before?" I asked, trying to recall why she was in my dreams and if I knew her.

"Um, yeah, in magazines, on television you know," Bella said her gaze growing more and more concerned as the time went on.

"But Bella she looks so like the woman in my dreams, so why is she here?" I asked once again.

"You've probably seen her face so much you started fantasising about having a mother and that she was perfect like Rosalie McCarty and that's where your dream evolved from," Bella said trying to speak some logic into this absurd situation.

I looked up once again and the couple and saw they were having a hushed discussion like that which Bella and I had just been having. As Bella opened her mouth to speak again I put a finger to my lips as I strained to hear what they were talking about.

"Emmett, it can't be can it?" Rosalie whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie, I don't know. I'm as baffled as you are as about everything," Emmett whispered kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Oh Em, what have we gotten ourselves into? What was the possibility of us coming here and it being the right place?" she asked.

The right place for what I thought as he tried to console her once again. Miss Macey was stood there looking awkward and she must have seen Harry looking highly uncomfortable as she motioned for him to leave. I wish she'd do that to me. I wanted to get out of here, into the fresh air where I could clear my head and make sure wasn't going mad due to the heat.

Assessing the current situation, Miss Macey came over to Bella and me, leaving the couple in the doorway and stood in front of us.

"Girls do you want to go outside for a bit and I will see to our guests," she said granting my wish.

"Yes, we'd love too!" I said standing up.

"Savannah, sit down. We need to talk to Miss Macey," Bella said fixing me with the look that I knew not to argue with.

"What is it girls?" she asked bending down to our eye level and looking at us like we were one of the toddlers who had thrown paint at the wall.

"Well, you see we were wondering if that was Rosalie McCarty and her husband, and if so why they have come here of all places," Bella told her sounding rather diplomatic.

"Now girls, what I'm going to say must be kept private between the two of you as it is a rather confidential matter," she said looking at us both as we nodded our consent.

"You see that is the said people, but they're here not to use us as a charity project or duty, but because they want a sister or brother for their twins. Mr McCarty has said that their girls would love someone of a different age to play with them and they were hoping for an older child as they don't have the time for a baby with work. They also said that if they wanted a baby they could have had one, but Mrs McCarty couldn't take the time off of work to allow her to look after a baby," Miss Macey said, blushing slightly at the point where she spoke about having children.

Everyone knew Miss Macey was brought up in a convent with nuns and found that particular subject quite atrocious, so she decided to devote her life to other people's children whom they couldn't care for.

"So, they're looking for someone older who is responsible?" Bella asked slightly confused by the whole affair.

"Yes, and it seems Mrs McCarty is quite particular about the child she wants, so she must have taken a shine to one of you, if it has caused this reaction in her," Miss Macey told us.

"So it's ridiculous that we could have met them before?" Bella asked referring to me but including herself.

"Well..."

"Excuse me, could I interrupt?" a voice said from behind Miss Macey.

We all jumped and blushed as we turned around to see it was the McCarty's who we were just discussing quite intimately for strangers.

"Why yes," Miss Macey said composing herself first.

It was the woman who had spoken and she approached us with her husband's ever present arm still around her waist as if he were the only thing holding her up.

When she opposite us she stopped and looked at her husband who nodded and kissed her temple as she turned back to face us.

"May I ask what your name is?" she asked looking at me with her intense sky blue gaze.

"Um, it's...its Savannah. Savannah Karlie," I replied looking at Bella for support.

She took a deep wavering breath before a single tear rolled down her cheek. The man's grip tightened as she turned once again to look at him.

"My baby," she whispered softly as the tear splashed onto the floor.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Did anyone watch the X Factor last night? I'm sooooo glad it's back, it make Saturdays that much more exciting from now until Christmas! Thank-you for reading and please review, XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – RPOV_

"My baby," I whispered as tears flowed down my cheeks.

It was her and I knew it. I could see myself in her: the hair, the set of her mouth as she thought, her mouth itself and my slim build. There was also so much of Emmett: the eyes which were so mysterious, the dimples when she smiled as she'd done to the girl next to her before we'd come in, and his height. She had the best qualities of both of us, and she was utterly gorgeous and as perfect as the day she'd been born.

"Pardon," the brown haired girl who looked like her friend asked, looking confused.

I sniffed before smiling at both of them and turning to Emmett for support. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"As stupid as this may sound, we're...we're Savannah's parents," I sobbed as a fresh wave of tears started rolling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry I left you here, we both are and I'm sorry we didn't keep you; but I want you so back so badly."

The room went silent as all the occupants turned to look at my daughter who looked unsure.

"I don't want you," Savannah stated glaring at us.

"But darling, we love you," I said fixing her with my sorrowful gaze.

"Don't darling me! No-one loves me. If you'd have loved me you would never have left me here alone. Ever. You would have kept me no matter what. I don't want you. I don't want any of you!" and with that she ran out of the room, leaving us all in a stunned silence.

I looked at Emmett before I once again broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry about that. She knows not to act that way, and she'll be reprimanded about her behaviour I can assure you," Miss Macey apologised.

"No don't do that," Emmett said as he held me, "It was right, and she was right. We shouldn't have left her, but we want her back so badly and well we thought she would be eager to come back with us. But we see now that she's grown up without us, and we never were there so she has every right to act like that when we come back out of nowhere asking for her back."

"If you'll come with me, we can arrange if you'd like for you to take Savannah home for a trial period, and if everything works out and we've taken blood tests to prove you are her parents you can keep her. Given that she gives her consent," Miss Macey said leading us down a hallway to her office.

In the office we were asked to sit down as Miss Macey rummaged around in a filing cabinet for a folder which, upon finding, she brought over to us.

"Here we have Savannah's file, showing she joined us on the 15th November a week after she was born on the 8th November 1995. Is that correct?" she asked looking at us for consent.

Emmett must have nodded but I was too caught up remembering that day. The way she was so small, and how it hurt so much giving birth but it was so worth it. She had looked at me as I first held her and I could see the look of recognition in her eyes between the voices that had spoken to her throughout the time she was inside me to the person now that she could see, with the same voice.

"Mrs McCarty are you alright if I continue?" Miss Macey asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sorry, I was just remembering that day," I said sadly.

"Well, here we have information on the schools she's attended, the grades she's got and her exam marks," Miss Macey said pointing to various sheets.

"She takes after her mother," Emmett whispered looking at the results."

I looked too, and saw that she was (like me) more academic with the main subjects like English, Maths, Sciences, Humanities and Languages being A's and A*s. However, it seemed that unlike me she didn't have an artistic flair that I needed in becoming a designer. Not that Emmett wasn't clever, it was just he'd never really been thought of as clever until something finally happened the year before his GCSEs leaving everyone who knew him astounded.

She'd attended the local school throughout primary and secondary education, unlike the twins who had gone to the local private school their whole lives. I sighed as I realised what different upbringing my girls had had.

"And here," Miss Macey said handing us more pieces of paper, "Are her allergies and her extracurricular activities."

It seemed that like her father she was allergic to cats, which was why we'd always had a dog. Then looking at her 'extracurricular activities' I saw that she was an avid swimmer and horse rider. This was the opposite of my twins who were ballerinas, no mess and glitter through and through.

Oh Rosalie, stop comparing your children. They'll never be all the same, even Alice and Jessica aren't the same. Savannah is allowed to be different and I shouldn't try to mould her into a stereotype of anyone.

Emmett nudged me and I looked up to see then both looking at me in concern as I had this silent battle with myself.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said smiling sheepishly.

Miss Macey nodded sympathetically before continuing to go on about how her health was fine, how she was a delightful child, etc...

"And finally, here are our yearly pictures which I thought you might want to look at," she said handing over a plastic wallet filled with pictures.

They were in order, and there was one for each year she'd been there.

She'd started off as a small little baby which was how I remembered her, then as she'd grown she looked more like Emmett; a bit chubby but in a gorgeous way. The same smile was always there, and you could see as she hit her teenage years she'd blossomed and grown: becoming tall and elegant - the person she was today.

"She's beautiful," I gushed.

Miss Macey laughed:

"Well she is yours."

"May we have her on a trial?" Emmett asked the question I so wanted to know the answer too.

Yes of course, we've checked the database and you have no criminal records or anything to hold against you, so if you'll just sign these forms and we can sort out blood tests soon," she told us handing over yet more sheets of paper.

Emmett and I read through each piece of paper before signing them and in the end we gave them back to Miss Macey.

"Well, Valerie has gone up to help Savannah to pack so if we go outside and wait then it'll be perfect," she said standing up and gesturing to the door.

When we got outside we were met by the brunette girl.

"She's not leaving. At least not without me. We're not going to be separated – ever. We're like your twins, we're closer than sisters, and in fact people mistake us as twins. So please don't take her away," she said before running up the stairs.

"Don't listen to Bella, she's a bit melodramatic at times," Miss Macey said ushering us along.

But what Bella had said resounded in my ears. I realised then that Savannah had lived without us and got on with her life, more than we'd imagined. She'd formed a sisterly relationship with this girl and I knew how hard that would be for her to break. The twins could never live without each other, and I figured this surrogacy of sisterhood was like that also.

**

* * *

I don't know anything about adoption processes so I hope this is ok. We're on holiday for a week, but I'll try and update when we get back before school starts. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thank-you, XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – SPOV_

I was sat in mine and Bella's room alone. I couldn't believe that they were here, but at the same time I despised them for leaving me. I knew she was my mother, so why was it so hard to accept and feel any emotion apart from hate for her? Maybe because she left me here, and has only just come to find me. He on the other hand hasn't spoken yet, and I don't know how I feel in regard to him. I'm a whirlpool of emotions, spinning out of control.

A knock on the door brought me out of my trance.

"Savannah can I come in?" A voice I recognised as Valerie's asked.

"Yes, why not," I replied sighing.

She opened the door and upon seeing me on the bed she came over to join me. I couldn't help it then, I broke down in tears; sobbing into her shoulder.

"There, there it's alright. I know it must be hard, but isn't this what you've always wanted?" she said rocking me gently.

"I thought it was," I sobbed, "But that was until I saw them and realised they'd left me here alone."

"I promise you they're not that bad. Fancy having a famous celebrity as your mother. Isn't that what everyone wishes for?" she said obviously trying to reassure me.

"Yes but... oh I'm so confused," I said sitting up and inhaling deeply.

"Well dear, I've come to help you pack as you're going on a trial run with them," she said tentatively, obviously fearing my reaction.

"But I made it quite clear I hated them and wanted nothing to do with them! Why on earth do they still keep trying," I demanded.

"Because they love you," she said simply before walking over to my wardrobe.

I sat there sullenly as she packed my bag for me. Every now and again Valerie would hold up an item, asking if I wanted to take it with me.

"It probably won't be good enough for her," I sneered reaching into my draw and pulling out the only thing I really wanted to take.

It was a picture of Bella and me on the beach last summer. We were in the sea and clinging to each other for support as the waves rolled in and tried to knock us down. It was the happiest day I'd ever spent.

"Well then you're packed," she announced zipping my bag up and standing up proudly.

"Thank-you," I said grabbing a handbag and putting the photograph and the book I was reading inside.

"Come on," she said opening the door and proceeding to walk along the hall with my bag in hand.

They were outside when we got downstairs and I left my bags there before running inside to see the one person that really mattered to me.

"Bella," I cried flinging myself at her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Sana, but promise you'll text me every day and come back," she said seriously.

"Of course I will silly!" I replied, "Do you _really_ think I'd stay with them?"

"Oh Savannah, you're my best friend and I know this is an amazing chance for you, but please do come back," she said giving me one last hug as we walked towards the car.

"I swear I will come back for you," I said linking my arm with hers.

Outside I saw Harry in a conversation with Rosalie and from the looks of it they were on about the car, which did look rather impressive. Who knew she loved cars.

"Well here is Savannah," Miss Macey said as she saw Bella and I come out the door.

"Are we ready to go then?" Rosalie asked.

"Nearly," Miss Macey said walking over to me before continuing, "Savannah, I know what you think, but they're good people so please try and be civil at least."

I nodded before giving her a hug. It must have taken her by surprise as she went rigid before softening in to an awkward hug.

Next up was Harry.

"Sana, I'm going to miss your witty comments and well you," he said hugging me tightly.

"Savannah, are you going forever?" Jack asked hugging me.

"No I'm not. Only two weeks," I promised hugging him back.

Lastly was Bella who I hugged again and promised I'd talk to her tonight. Finally I was ready to leave.

I waited for Emmett to remove the car seats from the back before I got in. They must have other children then, so why would they want me. Once we were all in and buckled up he started the engine and pulled out of the drive, leaving behind my friends and home: the only family I knew.

"I hope you'll enjoy staying with us," Rosalie said turning to face me.

I glared at her but bit back my sarcastic comment as I remembered what Miss Macey had told me.

"I hope so," I replied icily.

She left me alone after that.

Emmett seemed quite cool, playing some really old pop music on the way home and singing loudly and out of tune to it; ignoring Rosalie's attempts to quiet him. I actually enjoyed it, and started to laugh. He stopped and turned around to face me as he smiled then winked before looking back at the road. I had a feeling we were going to get along.

After about twenty minutes we pulled up outside a huge house which was painted a very light yellow. My jaw must have been hanging open with surprise. This house was amazing, and I was going to stay here!

"Are you going to come inside or stay here?" Emmett asked opening the door for me.

"I'll come inside I think, but is this really yours?" I said astounded.

"Yes, Rose designed it with the help of my mother who is an interior designer and it's actually not that imposing when you get used to it," he assured me.

"I think that'll be hard. Oh yes, I'm staying in a castle is really not imposing," I replied.

"Come on, it's not a castle. There's no bare stone or turrets! Now come on in and mind you take your shoes off in the hallway or face the wrath of Rose," he joked.

I did as requested, looking in awe at the amazing house. The foyer was white with pictures of the couple and two babies lining the staircase. To the left I could see a kitchen and beyond that, if I squinted the living room. Behind the stairs was a dining room with a huge glass window at the end. But what was most eye catching was the two floor to ceiling mirrors that lined the entrance.

As I stood awestruck I didn't notice Rosalie descending the stairs followed by two girls in matching pink and white dresses.

"Savannah meet the twins Alice and Jessica," Rosalie said gesturing to each in turn.

Alice smiled and waved at me, but Jessica seemed to be looking down her nose.

"Girls, meet your sister Savannah Karlie McCarty," Rosalie told them beaming at me.

"You mean we have a big sister?" Alice asked looking excited.

"Yes pixie you do," Emmett replied grinning at her.

I studied the twins carefully. Jessica wrinkled her nose at me in disgust, or maybe she saw her reflection in a window. She had dirty blonde hair and eyes that were neither blue nor any other colour. In fact they looked like they could be pretty were they not smeared with a muddy colour. Alice on the other hand was smaller with short black hair in a bob and big blue eyes that seemed to take over her face. She actually looked excited to meet me so I smiled at her. She definitely looked more like Emmett. Dad? No, that sounds as if I want to stay.

"So, Alice looks like Emmett, but who do the rest of us look like then?" I asked giving Jessica a sneery smile.

"Well, you look most like me," Rosalie started.

"Woo-hoo!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Jess, well she looks most like my... my mother," Rosalie finished before turning around and running up the stairs.

What was it with her and crying? You'd have thought she was pregnant, but that would be crazy as well as all over the magazines. But there was definitely something up with her and her mum. That still didn't mean I liked her though.

"Alice honey, why don't you show Savannah to her bedroom, while I go and sort Mummy out," Emmett said as Alice ran down and hugged him.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't think this is permanent," I warned her.

Her face fell:

"You mean you're not staying forever?"

"No," I replied as she led me up the stairs.

The sight of her looking unhappy nearly broke my heart. I'd make it up to her, as she and Emmett were the only nice ones in this entire family.

**

* * *

If you have any ideas about what should happen between Rose and Savannah please tell me. I want them to get along at the end, but I want her to hate her mother to begin with. So anything she could do or say would be welcome. Thank-you, XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – RPOV_

I was so happy to have my baby back. It was like I was living a dream, and I was just waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me it would never happen. The hole in my heart which had been raw and open once when they took her away, was slowly healing the longer I laid eyes on her. She seemed to be in awe of the house too. This made me so glad, as I can't begin to describe the endless hours spent on it with Emmett's mother Esme as well as looking after the twins who were one at the time, and running a fashion line.

My daughter was more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined, and as I watched her and Alice run off up to her room my heart swelled with joy.

"Alice seems to have taken to her hasn't she?" Emmett asked walking up the stairs to where I stood; listening to Alice's excited squeals and Savannah's laugh.

"Oh, it's amazing to have her here at last, and I'm so glad one of our daughters has taken to her," I replied leaning into his broad, muscular chest.

"You know what Jessica's like. She'll come around eventually," he reassured me.

I did know Jessica. She had to have the attention all the time, and if she didn't there was bound to be a tantrum sooner or later; just to put her in the spotlight. Having Savannah here has made her realise that the attention isn't going to be on her all of the time. I mean she doesn't mind sharing it with Alice because they're twins, but anyone else who is a potential threat she loathes.

"Mummy, did you miss me this morning?" Jess asked right on cue.

"Of course I did darling," I replied, "But aren't you happy to have an older sister here now?"

Jessica considered this question before answering:

"Well she seems a bit stuck up and full of herself," she told me.

"Jessica Alexandra McCarty that is not the way you talk about your sister!" Emmett exploded suddenly.

"Why if it's true?" she answered back.

"Don't answer back to me young lady. And I'll have you know that your sister has grown up in a care home where children don't know their parents or don't have them," he told her sternly.

"So why was she there then?" Jess asked.

"Because... well, it's a long story," Emmett said as I turned once more to run back up the stairs as I had earlier.

That was when Savannah asked me who Jess looked like and I realised as I had before that it was my mother who had made me get rid of baby Savannah Karlie...

_As I realised this I felt tears forming my eyes, and not wanting my girls to see them I ran upstairs to mine and Emmett's bedroom where I threw myself on the bed, tears streaming down my face._

"_Rose," Emmett called entering, "Rosie baby, what's wrong?"_

_He came to sit next to me and I buried my face in his shoulder._

"_I realised that Jessica reminded me so b-badly of my mother who made us g-give Savannah away that it was as though she were h-here glaring at me and t-telling me this was wrong and I couldn't k-keep her," I sobbed._

"_Listen here," he comforted, "Your mother is long dead thank goodness, and she has no power over us now. I know Jess is scarily like her, not just in looks but with her attitude: but she can't tell you what to do, I promise."_

_I realised he spoke the truth and there was no point wasting tears on that old witch so I wiped my eyes and went back downstairs._

This time however I wasn't going to cry about it, I was going to check on my other two daughters and see how they were getting along. As I approached the room I could hear Alice's excited chatter

"- so if you would like I give you a makeover this evening and if you want we can give each other manicures. Mummy taught me how to do them the other day so I want to try them out on you, as her nails are always perfect."

I looked down at my nails which had been perfect until I had found out about the potential that we could have Savannah back. Now they were bitten down to the quick; a nasty habit I had tried to rid myself of years ago. But I stopped thinking about that as I heard Savannah reply to my youngest, using a tone of voice I hadn't heard before. She sounded compassionate, and genuinely pleased to be talking to Alice.

"Of course you can. Bella and I used to give ourselves makeovers with felt tips when we were your age, but you're much more sophisticated! And I'm positive my nails need a bit of tender loving care too," she replied and I heard them both giggle.

"Do you have a middle name?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Well I'm not sure. What about you?" she answered.

"Mine's Esme after Nanny, and Jess's is Alexandra after Grandma who died when we were very little. But what's Karlie then?" Alice asked once more.

Savannah Karlie was in fact her first name which Emmett and I decided on when she was born. He loved the name Savannah as we spent part of our honeymoon in Savannah, whilst I was in love with Karlie which I had always wanted to call a daughter since I was a little girl. We had put them both together to make her first name, and then Emmett decided her middle name was to be Rose, which apparently they hadn't told her. So that was our baby: Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty.

"I wish I had a middle name like you," I heard Savannah tell Alice, which as I took as my cue to enter.

"In fact sweetheart you do," I told her as I walked in.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" she asked sounding disgusted

"Mama, what is it? Savannah said she always wanted one!" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well darling, Savannah Karlie is your sister's first name as daddy and I couldn't agree on one name. Then he decided her middle name should be Rose," I told her as I watched her face light up.

"So her name's Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty. With Rose like you?" Alice said incredulously.

"Yes baby that's right," I replied kissing her forehead.

"Well lucky me – I get to be named after you," Savannah said sarcastically.

"That's a good thing; Mummy's the loveliest, prettiest person in the whole wide world," Alice said indignantly.

"Thank-you baby. Now why don't you show Savannah your trampoline and if she wants too, you can take Amber out for a walk around the garden," I said trying not to show how hurt I was by Savannah's attitude towards me.

"Do you want to? And Amber's our puppy. I got her for my birthday from Mummy and Nanny brought me a rocking horse. Jessie got as kitten called Tinkerbell and she should be around somewhere," Alice gushed.

"Of course. Anything to get away from her," Savannah said glaring at me as she stood up.

Alice gave me a big hug before grabbing her sister's hand and running out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, suddenly too tired to stand and looked around.

When Esme and I had decorated we'd decided we could decorate a room that would have been Savannahs to try and help ease the pain. She had lost a grandchild, but she daren't argue with my mother either. We had redecorated it every year, and it was based on the best parts of teenager's rooms we saw in each magazine. It was a pale cream, on three walls with one that was a bright pink. It was hung with canvases of shoes, bags and pictures which surrounded the disco ball light in the middle of the room. The window seat was piled with cushions, and in the middle of the room was a double bed which had covers that we had got made out of spare bits of material I'd found at the office. It was like a patchwork quilt, but more retro and stylish.

Emmett wandered in then.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked.

"She hates me," I told him looking him in the eyes.

"Well honey did you expect her to embrace us with open arms? Of course not, but she'll grow to love us; I mean who couldn't love you?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"How?" I questioned.

"Well why don't you take her to the company later this week, I bet she'd love that. What teenage girl wouldn't," he said rocking me gently.

I gave him a kiss and realised that was an amazing idea, from an amazing man. But, I would never admit that I had expected her to welcome us with open arms, and love us straight away.

That night when all the girls were fast asleep and Emmett was downstairs doing some work I went up to Savannah's room. She was fast asleep in the bed and I went to sit on the chair next to her head, as I stroked her hair.

"Mummy...love...baby...eyes...leave"

She started muttering in her sleep and I soothed her as she quietened. I sat there for another five minutes before I kissed her forehead and went to leave the room. As I opened the door she muttered four more words.

"Love...Rose...Love...Mummy."

I smiled and went to my own bed content.

**

* * *

I hope this is okay, and please give me ideas on what Savannah should do. Thank-you, XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – SPOV_

I was trying to make her life as difficult as possible, and it was working I think. She is trying to be my mother, and I know that is what she is, but she left me. It's not like I can just forget about the last fourteen years of my life, and that I saw her I would run into her arms shouting "Oh Mummy dearest, I've missed you but I'll forget you left me here and I will love you forever more!" Really, I swear that's what she actually expected. Emmett seems cooler though. He told me to call him Emmett and hasn't enforced himself upon me, monitoring my every move like she does.

Last night, I woke up wanting a glass of water, so I tried to remember my way to the stairs in this giant mansion, but ended up outside their bedroom where the light was still on. From the inside I could hear the sounds of Rosalie crying and Emmett comforting her. This is good; if she learns to hate me as I hate her then I can go back to life as it was. But if I went I would miss Emmett and Alice, so I don't know what or who I want in my life. The only definite is Bella, oh and Alice and Emmett. If I could just get rid of her and her other sneering daughter then my life would be pretty much perfect. But that's not going to happen anytime soon.

My train of thought was interrupted by Alice bursting into the room.

"Jessie's gone to her singing lesson which I refused to have, so do you want to come in the garden with me then we can play dressing up," she said excitedly.

"Sounds good, let me just get dressed quickly," I told her and she nodded, closing the door behind her as she left momentarily.

I went to my bag and opened it. Nothing in here would impress Rosalie or Alice for that matter, so I walked over to the large, imposing wardrobe in hope that there was something in there. Sadly there wasn't, but as I turned around I screamed.

"Alice! You nearly gave me a heart attack, and I told you I'd be out in a minute!" I said recovering my wits.

"I know, but then I realised that you may not have anything to wear so Mummy told me to give you this; which I chose," she said adding the last part hastily.

"Thank-you, it's gorgeous," I said relieved that the outfit wasn't all from Rosalie.

"I'll leave you now, but I'll be back in a minute," Alice said skipping off once again.

I quickly changed into the outfit Alice had left. I was wearing denim shorts, with a flowing baby pink top that was perfect for the hot weather.

"You look amazing, so come on," Alice said breathlessly as she ran into the room and grabbed my hand.

I swear this child is always hyper, no matter the time of day or weather. I was dragged along till we reached her room. This was the first I'd seen of it since getting here.

Inside the walls were different shades of pink and on them hung various pictures of Alice, Jessica, Emmett and Rosalie. The bed looked big enough to sleep ten, let alone this tiny girl, and the covers were white; emblazoned with little pink fairies. On one wall was a door which led through into Jessica's room, but I had no desire to go in there. As I stood in the doorway and looked, she had run to a large walk in wardrobe on the other side of the room.

She emerged triumphant with a Louis Vuitton collar and lead set, supposedly for Amber whom I had met last night. She was a small golden retriever puppy with hair that was pretty much Amber coloured. You could see that she adored Alice as much as anyone, but today we were apparently taking her for a walk.

I had never been a dog lover, due to the fact that when I was two we'd gone for a walk in the park and a giant Alsatian jumped on me: knocking me over and creating my fear of dogs.

"Amber, we're going for a walk!" Alice shouted as we walked outside onto the large patio.

Suddenly Amber came flying round the corner and I ran back to the safety of the house as she skidded to a halt right before Alice.

"You're not a huge dog lover then?" Emmett asked coming up behind me and making me jump.

"Um, no not really. I had a bad experience with one when I was little, and I've always been wary since," I admitted.

"I understand, but you will learn to love Ammy. She's a lovely dog, and Alice will spend the best part of a day playing with her.

"Daddy, are you coming for a walk too?" Alice asked turning around and seeing us both there.

"Yes Ali-Bee, then we can go and show Savannah the park," he told her as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Otherwise you would be walking up and down the patio," he whispered to me, "Rosie doesn't like the girls out of her sight, so they can't go down the garden or outside the front of the house without her permission."

That seemed stupid, but he just shrugged at me; realising what I was going to say.

"Alice you get Amber's walk collar and lead on, then we can go," he told her before turning and shouting, "Rose love, I'm taking Savannah and Alice out for a walk with Ammy."

"Ok, just remember to hold Alice's hand when she crosses the road, and don't let either of them out of your sight," Rosalie shouted back.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered sarcastically.

As we walked, Alice ran ahead with her dog, so I got some time to speak to Emmett alone.

"So, what do you work as?" I asked as Alice screamed in excitement.

"Alice baby, some people are still trying to sleep, so turn the volume own a bit," he said before turning to me, "Well, I'm a banker, but I won't bore you with details."

"Sounds fun. Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. The colour of Rose's eyes: you?"

"Red, the colour of love, the colour of my favourite jewel," I clarified, "What's your full name?"

"Emmett Horatio Marcus McCarty."

"You're kidding! That's mental! Who's your favourite singer?"

"I'm partial to The Killers, you?"

"Definitely Beyoncé, Pixie Lott and Katy Perry," I told him, "Your turn to ask questions."

"Who is your favourite actor?"

"A million percent Taylor Lautner! You?"

"Rose McCarty. Your favourite film?"

"She's been in a movie?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah, worked alongside Leonardo Di Caprio. It was a pretty amazing film," he told me.

I nodded.

"So Savannah, what do you think of your room?"

"Please can you call me Karlie? It's as much my first name as Savannah which is usually only used when I'm being told off. Everyone at the home calls me Sana, but that's their name for me. I want you to call me Karlie," I said to him.

"Okay then Karlie, we'd better be turning back now, or Rose will have a major stroke because she thinks we're all dead," he said gesturing for Alice to come back.

"She's a touch overprotective if you don't mind me saying."

"Yeah, she never got over loosing you. And, when the twins were born she went into post-natal depression as she still missed you, which meant she didn't see them until they were about six months old. She's scared she'll lose everything dear to her like she lost you," he told me seriously.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Alice shouted spinning in circles.

"What am I going to do with you Ali-Bee?" he said shaking his head.

"Looove me!" she replied.

"Okay missy, I'll race you and Karlie back to the road. But you must stop there or Mummy will kill me," he said as she nodded.

"Who's Karlie?"

"Savannah, she told me I could call her Karlie instead," he said winking at me.

"Can I too please?"

"Of course, I wouldn't deny you the pleasure," I told her happily.

She smiled before shouting:

"Ready, steady, go!"

"You little munchkin get back here!" Emmett said running after her.

As he caught up he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Daddy!" she screamed whilst laughing.

"Not until you say sorry for cheating missy!" Emmett said tickling her.

"S-sorry!" she burst out and he put her on the ground where she promptly fell over.

"Dada, you've got my clothes dirty now," she said indignantly.

"Oh dear, it'll mean another outfit then. Come on slow coach," he said turning around to find me walking.

Picking Alice up off the floor and giving her Amber's lead he took her hand in his then with his other hand he grabbed mine and we all started running across the vast expanse of greenery.

We all arrived back at the mansion out of breath but happy. Rosalie met us in the foyer.

"Darlings, we're going out for dinner tonight, so I know Alice wanted to play dressing up; but you can only do so until you need to get ready," she told us as Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on!" Alice shouted to me, and I looked to see her halfway up the stairs.

We reached the top and instead of taking a left for her playroom we turned right into Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Mummy said we could use her old outfits which are at the back of the wardrobe," she said opening two large cupboard doors to reveal a walk in wardrobe that put the one in Sex and the City to shame.

At the back I saw numerous outfits that looked less neatly put away then the rest. It was clear these clothes weren't worn anymore, by anyone but Alice.

"Right, I want you to put this on as I find shoes," she ordered.

"No way, if I'm putting this on you're putting something on as well!" I told her.

"Fine, find me something please," she requested.

I pulled out a very short pink dress which would probably look more like a maxi dress on Alice's tiny frame as she handed me a black clothes bag.

I opened it to reveal a stunning blood red dress with the most intricate patterns ever. I looked at the label and sure enough saw that it was vintage Dolce & Gabbana. I gasped at the beauty of it.

"Come on, put it on," Alice instructed from where she was unzipping the back of her dress.

I quickly stripped down to my underwear and the stepped into the gorgeous dress. The silk clung to my body perfectly and I bent down to allow Alice to do up the line of tiny pearl buttons at the back. Once she was in her dress which dwarfed her she grabbed me some black patent Christian Louboutins and I willingly put my feet into them.

Together we strutted up and down the wardrobe, posing like we were on a catwalk and giggling uncontrollably.

"Girls," Rosalie's voice came from outside the wardrobe and we stopped, "It's time to get ready to go out and... oh! Savannah you look beautiful."

I blushed; probably turning the colour of the dress as Alice exclaimed:

"Doesn't she look like a princess Mummy?"

"Yes darling she does, and so do you. But Savannah; you're stunning. I remember when I first wore that dress."

As she said that she disappeared before coming back with a photograph in a silver frame.

In it she was on the red carpet, the wind blowing her hair perfectly, and her smile probably causing the entire male population to sigh. The dress looked beautiful on her, accenting her curves and contrasting perfectly with her sun kissed skin.

"Mama, is that you?" Alice asked.

"Yes baby it is," Rosalie replied.

"But Mummy, it looks so like Savannah, I mean Karlie are you sure it's you?" Alice questioned once again.

The scary thing was that she was right. The picture was looking in the mirror and finding my eyes a slightly lighter shade of blue.

**

* * *

Is she starting to like Rose? Please review! Thank-you, XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – RPOV_

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer committed suicide (literally – I turned it on to do some homework and it never turned on again) then my dad gave me his old one and I haven't had time until now! Sorry again! **

* * *

We were taking the girls out to dinner tonight, to celebrate the return of Savannah, but we had also promised we'd visit the new restaurant that had opened ten minutes away from us a few weeks back. After I had found Savannah Karlie in that dress I realised how much she looked like me, and how easily she could be a model. She had that graceful walk, swaying from side to side; the height which made her even more elegant and of course her natural beauty. Neither of the twins seemed to have inherited either mine or Emmett's height, though both our mothers were and are respectively pretty small. However, only time would tell.

Twenty minutes later we were all sat in the car waiting to go. I was wearing a Temperley London dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutins; Savannah was in a baby blue dress with little white pumps on her feet; Alice (ever the fashionista) was wearing a pink strappy dress with a pair of white legging and Jessica (who bless her never inherited my fashion sense) was wearing the yellow sundress I had picked out for her.

"How lucky am I to have four beautiful girls in my life?" Em asked as he got into the driver's seat of my black Range Rover Vogue **(I know nothing about cars but I thought it sounded like Vogue magazine!**).

We were taking my car as his wouldn't fit everyone in it.

"Is everyone buckled in?" I asked turning my head to see the girls.

"Mummy my seatbelt won't go in the hole," Alice said as I saw her pulling the black belt out as far as it would go in an attempt to fasten it.

"Savannah darling, could you put it in please?" I said to my eldest who was squashed between the two booster seats in the back.

Ten minutes later we were at the restaurant after having an entire journey of Disney songs which had been requested by Alice and Jess.

"Bet you're so disappointed you didn't get to hear the end of Ariel's song!" Emmett said to Savannah, nudging her in a playful manner.

"Totally," she replied smiling, "I mean it's not like I've heard it pretty much every day of my life."

"You have?" Emmett asked her, taken aback.

"Yes, on the journey to school the radio wouldn't work in the minivan, so we put a CD in and it got stuck, but best of all was that it was the Disney Princesses soundtrack," she told him.

"Don't say that too loudly or the girls will feel we've deprived them," he replied.

"Mama, that man is waving to you," Jess said tugging on my hand and pointing: pulling me out of my eavesdropping.

I looked over and sighed. We could never go anywhere without meeting someone either Emmett or I knew, and today it just had to be the most annoying newspaper reporter ever; who had once written a column about stalking me. Talk about weird: here it was personified.

"Mike," I said in an overly happy voice as he bounded over to me like a puppy.

"Oh Rosalie you're looking stunning tonight. How fortunate of me to bump into you here of all places!" he said excitedly.

"Utterly fabulous," I replied.

"These must be our twins Jessica and Alice, then your husband Emmett and..." he said ruffling the girls hair which led to Alice narrowing her eyes at him as he messed up her perfect plaits.

"Yes, and that's our eldest Savannah," I told him as she looked at me in annoyance, "But, if you don't mind I am here to have a meal with my family as I'm sure you are too so if you'll excuse us please."

"Of course, I just couldn't believe you would be in here. I better be getting back to Gail as well; I'll see you later," he replied planting a slobbery kiss on my cheek before bouncing back to a particularly ugly woman in the corner of the room.

"Is he the one who wrote that article about stalking you?" Emmett asked as I got a tissue out of my bag with which to wipe my cheek.

"Yes, sadly he is and I've had to have him forcefully removed from the company numerous times due to persistent harassment," I told him as a waiter led us over to our table.

"He's a weirdo," Savannah said from the other side of Emmett.

It was the first thing she'd said to me that wasn't in a voice that suggested disgust or pure annoyance, and it stopped me in my tracks for a moment.

"Yes, yes, an absolute nutcase," I agreed after I'd recovered myself.

"Mama, Mama, can I sit next to you?" Jessie asked me as the waiter pulled out my chair.

"Yes angel, of course you can."

Emmett sat at the head of the table with me on his right (with my back to Mike) and Savannah on his left. Next to her was Alice who was opposite her twin. I smiled at my eldest as she sat down opposite me and in return I got a faint glimmer of a smile before she turned away to talk to Alice.

"Now girls, no kicking each other under the table," Emmett told the girls, "And that includes you too Karlie or else your mother won't be too happy."

He squeezed my hand affectionately as we all ordered our drinks and food. As we waited for it to come we decided to play a game which the twins had come up with. Each person had to ask another a question, but they had to ask every person before they could ask the first one again. Knowing the twins it could be disastrous, but it would give me the chance to find out more about Savannah.

"Mummy, I ask you first then you ask Daddy, who asks Savannah Karlie, who then asks Alice and then she asks me and I ask Daddy, and you ask..."

"Okay sweetie we get it," I told Jess before we all got bored.

"Right, so Mummy: what animal would you be if you weren't a human?"

"Well, I think I would want to be a turtle because they get to live in the Caribbean and live a long time," I said before turning to Emmett, "So honey, where would you most like to go on holiday?"

"Morocco or Australia," he replied winking at me, because we were going to both next year but the twins didn't know yet.

"Karlie, what's your favourite film?"

"Hey, you asked me that earlier!" she said indignantly.

"Yes but you didn't reply!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before thinking:

"Probably, at the moment Whip It."

"I met Drew Barrymore at the premiere of that – she's said she'll do an interview for us with Ellen Page soon," I said hoping to ignite her curiosity but she ignored me.

"Ali, who's your favourite singer?"

"Ummmmmmmm, Cheryl Cole. I love her and Mummy said I could meet her soon as her and Mummy are pretty much best friends," she exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Really?" Savannah asked dubiously.

"Well not best friends, but I've interviewed her loads and I know her stylist as she's always coming in to see the new designs and she'll always wear my creations, which is good marketing. But we are theoretically good friends and she said she'd love to meet the girls," I told her and she actually looked impressed.

"So, you're not just a designer?"

"No, my company is primarily fashion but I started off as a fashion journalist, so we have a magazine out – though not many people know it's mine, as we thought it would be best if we didn't put my name on the interviews if that makes sense."

She nodded before Alice told us it was her turn.

"Jessie, what's your favourite name?"

"Angelina like the ballerina!" Jess replied before turning to her Daddy.

"Dada, what did you want to be when you were older when you were my and Alice's age?"

"Defiantly a knight so I could rescue beautiful princesses likes your Mummy and you girls."

Then it was my turn to ask Savannah. Come on Rose, don't mess this up – it could be your one chance.

"Savannah, do you – do you like fashion?"

Well done Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty – just ask he most boring question and make an utter fool of yourself.

"Actually, I do love it; Bella and I would always buy every magazine that we could and cut out all the outfits and models: putting together our own like mini company. It's sad really but I love it," she said and actually gave me the most genuine smile I'd seen from her so far.

At that moment our food came and we stopped the game but Emmett decided to help the situation.

"Well Karlie, would you like to go and see how a real fashion label happens?" he asked.

"That would be amazing!" she said wistfully.

"Well, that's sorted then. On Wednesday you can go with Rosie to her company and as I have the day off I'll take the girls to the zoo," he said nudging my knee.

"Yay the zoo!" both girls squealed and Savannah nodded her head in obvious delight.

At times like this it is hard for me to love Emmett any more than I did. He was the most amazing man in the world.

**

* * *

Thank-you for reading, and I apologise once again for it taking so long and I will try to update next week for you. But if anyone knows what the inside of a fashion company is actually like I would love to know! I'm sure I can improvise but it would be great to know if anyone does! Rosalie's outfit is on my profile if you want to see it. XxX **


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – SPOV_

Today was the day I went with Rosalie to her company. I must say I was excited, though a little apprehensive: I hadn't been left alone with her at all, Em or Alice had always been present. But, they were going to the zoo with Jessica, so it would just be me and her. Talk about awkward situations, I could just imagine the number of awkward turtles Bella would be throwing in the conversation were she here. God I miss her. I speak to her every night, and Rosalie invited her round next week. But if she thinks she can 'buy' our relationship as a proper mother and daughter, she's utterly wrong

I walked down the stairs, dressed to impress in a Jack Wills dress over tights, with Jimmy Choo pumps that I had selected out of the large wardrobe I had obtained, courtesy of Rosalie and in some parts Alice.

"Wow, you look fabulous darling," Emmett said wolf-whistling as I walked down the stairs.

I blushed and Jessica pushed past me, flying straight into her father's arms.

"Jess, you don't push past people like that. Apologise to Karlie," Emmett reprimanded her.

"But Daddy, she was in the way," Jessica whined.

"Yes, but at the very least you say excuse me don't you," Emmet said.

"Sorry Daddy," she said smiling sickeningly at him.

"And..."

"And Savannah," she sneered before sliding down from his arms into the kitchen.

"Jessica, honey what are you wearing?" I heard Rosalie exclaim from the kitchen where she was getting breakfast out.

"I got myself dressed to please you," Jessica replied, sounding slightly ostracised.

"But sweetie, you know that orange, green and pink don't go together," Rosalie told her, accessing the critically fashionable part of her brain.

"Come on, let's get you changed."

As Jessica and Rosalie walked past she smiled lovingly at me.

"Savannah, you look gorgeous!" she said, as Jessica pulled her up the stairs.

"Mummy what about me?" Alice asked from the top of the stairs.

"I know you always look beautiful honey," she told her other daughter.

"Alice don't!" Emmett said sternly as Alice prepared to slide down the banister.

Half an hour later we were all suitably dressed and fed, so after Emmett locked the front door everyone prepared to climb in to their respective cars.

"Right girls, be good for Daddy," Rose warned kissing them both, "And Em darling, remember not to take Jess too close to the lions."

"Yes beautiful," Emmett said kissing her lovingly before turning to me, "Karlie you behave too, or Rosie won't allow you back!"

I nodded and Rose and I got into her shiny black car, as Emmett buckled the girls in the back of his.

"Right, so are we ready?" Rosalie asked me, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous," I said honestly.

"Why?"

"Well, I've never been here before and I don't know whether anyone will like me and believe it or not I want to make a good impression, more for my sake than yours," I replied.

She laughed, and put her sunglasses on as we pulled out of the ornate driveway.

"They'll love you, trust me. The girls are lovely, and you'll love Alec who works in the wardrobe: he's so funny, and has that certain air about him," she reassured me.

"May I ask why Jessica's not allowed too near the lions?" I asked.

"Yes, about that. Well, last time we went to the zoo she ran straight up to the lion pen and this huge lion came up and roared at her really loudly; scaring her for life," she replied.

We drove on a bit further in silence, before she reached over and turned the radio on. The sound of music filled the car, occupying the space that was just filled with quiet. Rosalie's phone then went off in her handbag on the back seat.

"Savannah, could you be a darling and grab that please?"

I did and gave her her Blackberry which was playing Beyonce's Single Ladies. She put it on her hands free, sticking the headphone in her ear as she pressed the answer button.

"Kate, hi we're on our way."

"Yes, yes that order was meant to be in today. Oh, it's not in, ok then well I'll ring Marc in a minute. Thank-you, and yes I'll see you in a minute. Thanks for telling me. I'll ring him now. Bye darling."

"Ahh, the joys of the business world. Sorry about this sweetie; I have to make this call quickly," she said apologetically to me.

"That's ok," I replied as I did enjoy listening to her conversation about fashion.

"Could I ask you a favour? Could you find in my contacts 'Marc Jacobs' and press ring please," she asked.

I looked at her; genuinely impressed and did as she said.

"Thank-you," she mouthed and blew me a kiss as the phone began to dial.

"Hello darling, how are you? I'm good thank-you, but I have to ask you a quick question. Yeah, the delivery's not in and we really need to do the shoot today in preparation for next month's spread. Thank-you, you're an angel. Well I'll be there in about half an hour, but Kate's there now. Thank-you and I may see you soon. Bye."

"He's bringing them in, so you may get to meet Marc Jacobs today."

"Wow, that would be amazing," I told her.

We spent the rest of the journey listening to the radio, until she spoke once again.

"And here we have the company headquarters," Rosalie said pointing to a big building in front of us.

"It looks... well normal," I admitted.

"Wait till you get inside," she told me, as she pulled into a parking space.

We got out of the car and together went towards the front door where two guards greeted Rosalie. As soon as we entered the building, noise and colours overwhelmed me. It was like something that you dream about. There were hundreds of people walking around, with clothes, shoes, bags, magazines, on the phone and with clipboards. All of them said hello to Rosalie as they hurried past.

"Rose!" Someone called and ran towards me.

"Kate," Rosalie said air kissing her.

"Thank god you're here, Marc has said he'll be here in five and Alec cannot find the shoes for the shoot with Heidi tomorrow," she gushed.

"Whoa, take a deep breath. I'm here now, and we'll sort it all out I promise," Rosalie said reassuringly before introducing us, "Savannah this is Kate my guardian angel, and Kate this is my eldest daughter Savannah Karlie."

That stopped Kate. She looked at me, then Rosalie once again.

"Oh my god! That's her. She looks so much like you," she said before leading us up the stairs.

"Um, Rosalie, is 'Heidi' Heidi Klum?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's right. We're interviewing her tomorrow and Alec has had her outfits sorted for weeks, so they will be around," she told me as I was led past many offices filled with clothes, pictures and people on phones.

We reached the largest wardrobe I've ever seen and entered it where we were literally pounced upon by a man carrying an armful of scarves.

"Rose, my saviour. I cannot find the shoes anywhere, they were gorgeous and so is that girl with you. I knew you'd find us more models for the new teenage line we're bringing out," he gushed as many of the fashion world seemed to do.

"Let me have a look, and this is my daughter Alec; she's come to see the company," Rosalie told him laughing as she disappeared into the rows of clothes and shoes.

"Beautiful," he said kissing my hand.

"Hello, everyone; is Rose here yet as I have her delivery," a voice said behind me and I turned around.

"Ahh, there you are. Let me get the bags and scarves for you," the man who I knew was Marc Jacobs said.

"Uh, I'm not Rosalie I'm her...I'm her daughter Savannah Karlie. She's just gone to find some shoes but will be back in a minute," I said whilst wringing my hands behind my back.

"Oh, do excuse me dear. You look very similar: both beautiful, but I will get the stuff anyway instead of hanging around," he said leaving again.

"Savannah is that Marc?" Rosalie called.

"Yes," I shouted back, "He's gone to get the stuff for you."

She appeared seconds later with a pair of shoes that looked like a death-trap.

"Alec, I've got them here," she said and Alec appeared with an armful of outfits.

"Oh have I said before how much I love you?" he said kissing her and taking the shoes off her.

"Rose, my darling here is everything you need," Marc said returning once again but this time laden with Louis Vuitton bags and scarves.

"Thank-you ever so much," she replied as various assistants took them off him.

"Anything for you my darling," he said, "But I have to leave now; lovely seeing you and your divine daughter. Bye."

"Bye!"

"Rose, I've just got a call. Freya's ill, she can't come in today so we need to find another model for the shoot," Kate said running in again.

"I think we have one here," Alec said winking at me.

"Where?" Rosalie said looking around.

"Your daughter my darling. She'll be perfect and is right here," he told her.

"Savannah, are you alright with this. Don't feel pressured into it: we can always find someone else if you don't want to," she said seriously.

"Actually, I'd love too," I said feeling more and more excited.

Someone came up and took my hand, leading me away with various women in tow.

I was given a dress to get into before I was led off once again to the hair stylist and makeup artist.

Forty five minutes later, and I was being led into a studio where I was seated on a chaise longer amongst a set which looked like a bedroom that had been removed from a house and left here. Assistants then began placing bags and scarves around and on me as the photographer set up his camera.

"Ok, so put your chin down a bit but then lift your eyes up so you are actually looking at the camera. And then smile like you have a secret to hide, and place your hand on the clutch. Perfect, now stay there," he said before snapping several pictures and then moving me and the accessories around.

We stayed at Rose's company until six when it ended for the day. Well all but Geneva and Harriet who were staying to work late in preparation for the Heidi Klum shoot the next day.

Once in the car, Rosalie turned to me and smiled.

"So, did you enjoy that? It wasn't too frantic and you were the most beautiful model I've ever seen," she told me sincerely.

"It was the best day of my life! I loved it, and thank-you so much for taking me to work with you, I had so much fun," I replied honestly.

"I'm glad, it is crazy but I can't imagine a life without it," she said fondly.

There was a traffic jam on the road we were going down so Rosalie turned left onto a street filled with huge houses that rivalled hers. As we passed one she shivered and became pale.

"I hate that house. That was my mother's house, and she was the reason for most of the bad things that happened to me," she said, visibly shaking.

I looked at her confused, and she smiled shakily.

"She had a dream that I would be the most beautiful, perfect daughter ever. So whilst my brothers were out in the garden or at school she had me inside practising my diction or posture. I was home-schooled by her and was never allowed friends my own age. The only people I could socialise with were her select circle of friends and their stuck up children. My childhood was awful, but I was always told I was privileged and that this was what every little girl wished for, and because that was all I ever knew I believed her. My father passed when I was eleven, and he had been my only friend as even my brothers thought I was too prim and proper. She could then do whatever she wanted to me with no resistance from him. But, I went to a party held at one of her friend's house one night when I was fifteen and Emmett was there. It was love at first sight, and even though she disagreed with me, even she grew to love Emmett. His father was a renowned doctor and his mother an interior designer, so they had money and class so she accepted him. But, when I was seventeen I became pregnant and telling her was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

She was crying by now and inhaled deeply before continuing:

"She threatened to disown me and take away my university allowance set aside by my father, as well as all the money he'd left me. I wished he were there as he would have scooped me into his arms, called me his beautiful Princess and that it would all be alright. He would have let me keep you; he had a weakness for babies as well as a weakness for me. He would do anything for me, you would have loved him. Everyone did, and you're like him in a way. But back to the story. My brothers thought it was wonderful however; the fact that I'd disobeyed mother was a source of excitement for them. They even started respecting me. Because my mother hated abortions she told me I could have the baby but had to get rid of it when it was born. Well Emmett and I were determined that we would keep you somehow. When you came along, we loved you. You were most perfect baby ever and it was love at first sight. But, she refused to let us keep you and then ended up arranging for you to be taken away. When he social worker came along we were devastated and my mother removed me from the room so I couldn't protest. I went into a depression and she always reminded me of it at any chance she could get, as she knew it hurt me, but it was never brought up in front of the ladies. It was like a weight had been taken from my shoulders when she died. Sorry you didn't need to know any of that, you're young and perfect; and I'm so sorry your life turned out like this, I wish I could change it," she sobbed.

I had turned my face away from her, glad for the dark of the night as tears spilled down my cheeks. She did love me, and I now knew why she had to give me away. Her life had been ruled by a malicious woman and she had suffered more than I ever would. I felt like throwing myself into her arms and saying I'm sorry, but I couldn't. Not yet. She reached out her hand and took mine in it, and I didn't pull away, wanting so badly to have her hug me and whisper that it would be all right into my ear like I was four again. I realised one definite that night: I did need a mother in my life.

**

* * *

There are a few more chapters after this, but I think you can guess what will happen. Next chapter, Bella comes round. Thank-you for reading, and please review! XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – RPOV_

I was so happy that Savannah had enjoyed coming to my work. It gave me something that I could talk to her about, that we both had a passion for. The pictures from her shoot were amazing; she looked stunning, and as everyone repeatedly told me when they came into my office where I had put a framed copy up: she looked just like me. I had also brought home a blown up copy for her to put in her room, after showing it to Emmett: which he loved and said the exact same thing. Alice had also gazed at it in admiration, whereas Jess had just been Jess; regarding it with scorn and contempt. She'll come round soon hopefully.

Savannah had also come around after my rather uncalled for burst of emotion in the car on the way home, and she would actually talk to me now like I was a human being. She had also been extremely excited about what a certain person had said about seeing her shoot. Heidi Klum had come in for her interview, and seen on my desk the picture of Savannah...

"_Rose who is that girl in the Louis Vuitton shoot?" she had asked as Kate went to get her a cup of coffee._

"_Oh that's my eldest daughter Savannah Karlie," I replied smiling at the picture on my desk._

"_She is beautiful. You're going to have a hard time keeping hold of her! I can just see the faces of other designers when they see that you've got probably the most gorgeous model at the moment," she had told me as her coffee arrived._

I had recited the whole of the conversation numerous times to many people, and it made my heart swell with pride each time.

But, today was the day we had Bella coming round. Savannah had been with us for a week and we had one more left before she went back after her trial. Emmett and I already knew we wanted to keep her, but she did have a say in the decision as well. I just hoped she would want to stay with us. We would have the blood tests soon, but I need to focus on the present, and that is the fact that none of the girls are fed or dressed and Bella is coming in half an hour.

"Girls, come and get something to eat quickly," I called into the living room where they were all watching the television, although I must admit that Savannah didn't look too thrilled to be watching a re-run of a children's program.

"Coming Mummy," Alice replied and the television was turned off.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Jess asked.

"Sweetie, go and get Daddy to make that. I know its Saturday, but he's still in bed at nine o'clock," I said and she ran up the stairs shouting for her father.

"Right you two, what do you want? And remember Bella will be here in half an hour," I reminded them as we walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy, can I have a pain au chocolat please?" Alice chirped.

"Of course darling, I'll put them in the oven now. Do you want one Savannah?"

"Yes please," she replied smiling at me before Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table.

A bleary eyed Emmett then came into the room yawning, with a pleading Jessica attached to his leg.

"Please Daddy, I really want one," she whined.

"Go on Em," I encouraged.

"Fine I will if you let go of my leg. Does anyone else want one?"

"Yes please!" the two sat at the table chorused.

"There you go, it'll do you good. I've made a cup of coffee which is on the side there," I told him before turning to Jess, "Sweetie do you want a pain au chocolat too?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Um, yes what?" I asked as she ran to sit at the table.

"Yes _please_," she said sarcastically.

"Jessica don't," Emmett warned and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean it missy," he responded, picking up his cup from the island in the kitchen.

As the doorbell rang a fully dressed Savannah and Alice flew down the stairs.

"Bella!" Savannah exclaimed as she opened the front door.

"Sana!" Bella responded and they hugged each other tightly.

"Thank-you for having her over today Mrs McCarty," Miss Macey said before turning to get back in the car and take the other children to various places.

"Savannah, bring Bella in and then I can shut the door," I told her and they did: talking constantly.

Despite that fact that it was summer, the fact that it was England overruled all that to make it cold and rainy today.

The two of them had stopped talking and Bella was looking around in awe, reminding me of when Savannah first came into the house.

"Mrs McCarty, your house is beautiful and huge," she told me.

"Thank-you darling, I'm glad you like it, and please call me Rosalie or Rose: Mrs McCarty is much too formal and makes me sound like an old woman," I replied.

"What so you don't like being Mrs McCarty then?" Emmett said in mock offense.

"No, I love it, it just makes me feel too old and sophisticated," I replied kissing him.

"Um, PDA," Savannah said laughing as we broke away.

"Children these days," Emmett said.

"Hey, just because we don't run around with dinosaurs doesn't mean we're not as amazing as you were as children," Savannah told us smiling.

"Cheeky!" Emmett responded, but he was grinning, "Karlie, why don't you show Bella your room and I can see Alice is dying to meet her."

Our daughter nodded and looked as if she were about to pull Bella up the stairs when she turned to me:

"Uh, Rosalie do you want me to take my shoes off?"

"Oh sweetie could I say yes. It's just that I have a case of OCD and I can't bear the thought of people traipsing through my house in shoes that have been goodness knows where," I said apologetically.

"That's my Rose for you," Emmett said elbowing me gently.

The two girls ran upstairs after Bella had slipped her shoes off and I could hear Alice's excited voice as she was introduced to her sister's best friend.

"Alice honey, calm down or you'll have an aneurism," Emmett called up in an amused tone.

"I'm just so happy Daddy. I wish everyone was as happy as me," she squealed.

"Goodness, a world full of Alice's," Emmett said shaking his head at the idea.

"Mummy," Jessica whined from behind me.

"J, if you tell me you're bored and don't know what to do I don't want to hear it," I told her seriously.

"But Mummy I am," she complained.

"Well angel, let's see what there is to do: you can watch the television, play with Alice, play in the playroom, draw a picture, find Tinkerbell, read a book, or play a game. Whatever you want to do," I replied.

"Fine then," she sulked and stormed upstairs.

"What's gotten into her recently? She's so argumentative and acts like - and I hate to say it but its true - a spoilt brat," Emmett asked.

"I think she's just jealous that Savannah's here and Alice is so good at welcoming anyone into the house, whereas Jess has to be the centre of attention all the time," I replied running a hand through my long hair.

"It's got to stop. She has to realise the world doesn't revolve around her and she's not the only one in it," he said and I nodded in agreement.

"You go and speak to her then and I'll retrieve Ali so the poor girls can catch up alone," I told him and we ascended the stairs together.

I knocked lightly on Savannah's bedroom door and got the call that I could come in.

"Girls, I'm sorry to intrude but I just came to get Alice and check you were all right," I told them.

"We're good thank-you and I wanted to say that I loved the way you've done up Sana's room," Bella told me.

"Thank-you darling, I'm glad you like it," I replied, thinking that Bella really was a lovely child despite what she had said on the first day I met her.

"I love it too Rose," Savannah said quietly and I turned to look at her, "Sorry I never said so when I first came but it's perfect for me."

"It's a pleasure baby," I said kissing her forehead which she accepted instead of pulling away as she would have done before, "Now, come on Princess let's leave the girls alone shall we?"

"Can I come back later though Mummy?" Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, but I have a treat waiting downstairs," I said taking her hand.

We left the room and I shut the door gently behind us.

"Mama, wait here a second, I want to get something then we can go downstairs," Alice told me before she ran into her room.

I stood there and waited, but I heard the voices of the girls in the bedroom and listened for a bit:

"Sana, they're lovely people, and besides you I've never seen someone as pretty as Rosalie," Bella said.

"I know, and I'm so grateful they have taken me in," Savannah replied.

"But you're not sure about Rosalie right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't until she told me her story in the car on the way back from her company, and now I just want to be her daughter and call them Mummy and Daddy like the twins do. I want to be a part of their family Bells, I really do, but I don't want that to happen without you," Savannah said and I got to hear no more as Alice ran back out.

"Mummy, I have it now," she said holding up her box of makeup.

"How did you guess we were going to do something like that?" I asked my observant daughter.

"Because I'm your daughter and you're my Mummy," she replied giggling.

"You know me too well Alice Esme McCarty," I said shaking my head.

Downstairs I had got out a new range of makeup that had been sent in for me to try, and who better to try it with than my fashion conscious daughter?

We were setting up our own little boutique when Jess came down the stairs followed by Emmett. She looked like she had been crying but he looked like their little chat had been worth it.

"Would you like to join in Jessie," Alice asked sensing what had happened.

"Yes please," she said quietly.

Later that day when everyone (including Emmett) had had a makeover and Bella had returned to the home, I was left alone with my eldest as Emmett put the younger two to bed.

"So, did you enjoy today?" I asked

"Yes, it was great, and thank-you for having Bella over; I really appreciated it Mu-I mean Rose," Savannah told me blushing at her mistake.

But I was so happy. She had nearly called me 'Mum' and to know that made me immensely happy.

"It's a pleasure sweetheart, I'm just glad you are happy and that I know you're safe," I told her.

"Yeah, it must be a relief to know where I am now," she joked, "It's a relief to know where my parents are too though. I've wondered for fourteen years of my life, and now no matter what happens I'll know where you are," she told me before getting up and hugging me goodnight before leaving to go to bed.

They say the simplest things make you the most happy, and in this circumstance it was true. I was so happy right now that even the incessant rain wasn't going to dampen my mood.

**

* * *

Thank-you once again for all the reviews! Anyone who would like to ask me a question; feel free and I will reply, or if you just want a chat then don't hesitate to PM me. Thank-you once again. XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 – SPOV_

Even though it was pretty obvious we were related, and this was pointed out by everyone. Literally everyone from the lady on the checkout at the supermarket to the dustbin man. They all commented on how much I looked like Rose, my mother, and some even noticed that I had my father's eyes.

However, the home and the legal people all saw that it was necessary to provide medical evidence that we were related by blood. So, on the morning of the aforementioned event, Emmett and Rose had both booked the day off work so we all got a lie-in. Normally, I would go to work with Rose as she was doing every other day for the duration of my stay, and when she was at home we all relaxed and just did girly things. Emmett, as he didn't own his bank, hadn't been able to book as many days as he would have liked off, so he was just around for two 'long weekends' and then of course today.

"Karlie," Rose called up the stairs.

I had given her permission to call me Karlie when Bella had left, as Bells had advised me: it would be a good thing to do.

"Coming," I called back getting out of bed and walking towards the large wardrobe.

In the end I picked out a floral playsuit that I threw on before grabbing a pair of gladiator sandals and running down the stairs. Rose looked as stunning as usual. I swear she just got up and looked instantly perfect. I'm sure she could even make a bin bag look like the latest Prada.

"Sorry to rush you sweetie, it's just that we're dropping the twins off at Tess's house before we go to the hospital," Emmett told me and I nodded, having been told about Tess a million times by Alice.

"That's my Barbie you're taking," I heard Jessica squeal in her nasal voice from upstairs.

"No, Nana brought us both one and this one is mine," Alice shouted back.

"Rosie baby, what are they doing up there?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Well, they both wanted to grab a Barbie to take to Tess's but obviously they've even managed to start fighting about that," she answered whilst ascending the stairs.

"Girls, neither of you will be taking anything unless you sort it out now," we heard her say as she entered their playroom.

"Uh-oh, Rose can get scary when she's cross," Emmett said turning to me with a look on his face that told me it may not be pretty.

"Right. Both of you downstairs now," she said slowly but fiercely.

I looked at Emmett and frowned, "I thought you said it would get scary."

"Oh, Rose never shouts. Her voice just becomes exactly like you just heard it. That's the scariest thing, she looks so composed but really underneath there is a volcano waiting to explode. But, it never will erupt with a bang. It will slowly seep out, but in a way that's so much scarier," he told me as I watched the two girls walk down the stairs quietly, followed by an utterly composed Rosalie.

"Get your shoes and coats on, but don't talk to anyone," she warned them and even I shrank back in fear.

Emmett grinned at me with a smug look of 'I told you so' on his face.

"Sorry you had to see that darling," she said coming back over to me and Emmett, "I hope that hasn't put you off us for life."

"No, at the home if Miss Macey got angry, anyone in a five mile radius would hear about it. She's lovely, but she's overstressed, so the simplest argument would make her snap," I told them.

"Mum-"Jess started.

"No, don't talk to me," Rose cut her off; "If you can't find your shoes then get another pair but both of you need to be in the car pretty soon."

"Ok, Curly-whirly, are you ready to go?" Emmett asked holding the door open for me.

"Yes I am thank-you," I replied.

"Well then, your carriage awaits," he said gesturing towards Rose's car.

"Why thank-you kind sir," I said as I climbed in the middle seat of the car, surrounded by the car seats.

Alice and Jessica got in next with a forceful looking Rosalie right behind.

"Em darling, who's driving?" she asked him as he locked the front door.

"You can if you want. I mean it's your car, but just remember that the children are in the back," he said nudging her as she walked round.

She gave him a withering look before climbing in the driver's seat.

"Your mother," Emmett said after he'd strapped the girls in, "Used to drive so fast even I was scared. She would always get somewhere before anywhere else, even if they left at the same time. But then she had you and after that the twins, so now she's calmed down a bit. However, when she's in this mood I have a feeling she needs a helpful reminder from me before being allowed in the car."

"If I remember correctly, however, it was you who got those points on your licence not me," she said smiling slyly back at me.

"Yes, but that wasn't my fault... the speed camera jumped out at me from no-where," he stuttered feebly.

"Exactly," Rose concluded flashing him a triumphant smile.

"It's a good thing I love you Rosalie Hale McCarty," Emmett told her.

"Well if you didn't I'd be rather intrigued as to why you decided to marry me," she replied.

"Daddy," Jessica's voice came from next to me.

"Yes Jess," he answered as I looked at Rose who appeared to have calmed down, but neither girl would meet her gaze at the moment.

"I need the toilet," she whined.

"Didn't you go before you left?" he asked looking exasperated.

"Yes but then Alice took my doll-," she started once again.

"-It was mine," Alice piped up.

"Actually, it's now Mummy's so neither of you have it," Rosalie reminded them.

"Ok Jess, if you can just hang on about twenty more minutes and we'll be at Tess's," Emmett said to his daughter.

"But I really need it now," she moaned.

"Well there's either a bush or you wait," Emmett said.

"But Daddy," she whimpered before bursting into tears.

"Jessica you're six. You shouldn't do that," Emmett sighed.

"Ok, we'll be at Tess's in about fifteen minutes, but you're going to have to wait to be cleaned up," Rose said, putting her foot down a bit more.

"It's horrid," Jessica whinged.

"That's not my fault is it," Emmett reminded her.

We pulled into a little cottage surrounded by fields about fifteen minutes later, and as Emmett got Jessica out, Alice took my hand and pulled me up to the front door.

"Alice!" A girl squealed opening the door.

"Tess!" Alice squealed back even louder whilst hugging her.

Rose who had been digging around in the boot of her car gave something to Emmett before joining us.

"Maria," she said greeting the woman who stood in the door.

"Rose, it's lovely to get the girls together in the holidays. Is Jess alright?" Maria replied.

"Yes, we um had a bit of an accident on the way, so is it ok for Emmett to take her into your loo quickly."

"Of course, he knows where it is," she said waving to Emmett.

He rushed past into the house with a still crying Jessica and returned a few minutes later with a plastic bag of clothes and no child.

"Thank-you for this," Rose said as we turned to go.

"Anytime, and it was lovely to meet your other daughter," Maria smiled and waved us off.

We reached the hospital with five minutes to spare, and together we all ran up the several flights of stairs to the correct ward: arriving at the front desk panting.

"You must be Mr and Mrs McCarty," the lady behind the desk said smiling at Emmett who tightened his grip on both mine and Rose's hands, "If you'll just fill in these forms Dr Piper will be with you in a minute."

She gave us some forms and we took them to the hard plastic seats set around the waiting area.

"So Karlie, any allergies?" Emmett asked me.

"No."

"Previous health problems?"

"Not that I know of."

"Any problems with your heart or blood?"

"No I don't think so."

"Any family medical... oh wait I can answer that."

We went through a long list of questions that I was sure the doctor would ask once again when we got in there. But, finally they were all filled in and the doctor came out of her room.

"Hello, I'm Dr Piper and if you'd like to follow me we can commence with the blood tests," she said smiling warmly; her shoes echoing the clip-clop noise of Rose's.

"Em, I can't," Rose whispered, only just audible enough for me to hear.

I turned to look at her and saw she was as white as a sheet.

"Shh baby, it'll be ok. It won't even hurt," Emmett reassured her as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I can't," she repeated and I saw that she was shaking: her eyes filled with tears.

"Is everything all right?" Dr Piper asked, turning around to look at us.

"Yes, it's just my wife has an irrational fear of needles but I'm sure she'll be fine," Emmett told the doctor.

She didn't look fine to me. Her whole composure was not like I'd ever seen it before, even when talking about her mother. I didn't see how such a strong, perfect woman could be reduced to this just at the mention of a needle.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty calm down please love," Emmett said and even he looked worried now.

She shook her head and I could see the tears making rivers down her cheeks as she did so.

"Rose, I'm not kidding, you're going to hyperventilate soon and that won't help anyone. Now come on, deep breaths," Emmett soothed.

Up ahead Dr Piper was stood by the open door of an office that she ushered us in to and sat Rose down in a chair, before handing her a cup of water.

"Right, so we are testing your heritage today then Savannah and checking your parents are who you believe them to be," she said smiling at me.

I nodded and saw Emmett do the same.

"Ok, so who wants to go first? Any volunteers?" she asked cheerily.

"No," Rose murmured.

"Well Mrs McCarty if you go first then it will be over and done with and you won't have to see it happen to others before you," Dr Piper told her.

"Couldn't you just give me a nosebleed and collect the blood from that?" she asked seriously. **(I did actually ask that to my dad who's a doctor)**

"Well we find it much more efficient taking it from your veins than having to punch your nose," she replied laughing tentatively.

Rosalie drew a long shaking breath and then looked up with misty eyes:

"Alright then. Just do it, but make it quick or I'll change my mind."

Dr Piper quickly wiped down her arm before taking a needle from the tray beside her. Rosalie shuddered and went even whiter were that possible.

As the needle came in contact with her skin, she fainted and Dr Piper quickly drew her blood before lying her on the bed with her legs resting on an empty shelf as she came around. As she refused to see another needle, a curtain was drawn around the bed as Emmett and I had the same done.

"Well, there we go then. All done, and you can put your legs down Mrs McCarty," Dr Piper said giving the three tests to a nurse who took them out of the door.

"Thank-you," Emmett said as he helped a still shaky Rosalie to her feet.

"The results should be back by the end of this week," she said as we made our way slowly to the end of the corridor.

As Emmett sorted everything out with the receptionist Rose and I sat on the plastic chairs waiting.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that sweetheart," she apologised, "I've never understood why I'm scared but I've never been one for needles of any sort. I won't even let anyone have those poppies with a pin for Remembrance Day. I have to get them ones I've designed with ribbon to tie around their wrists, and Em gets one to go through his button hole."

She laughed shakily and I scooted to the edge of my chair and leant into her chest.

"It's okay Mummy," I whispered as she held me tightly in her arms.

**

* * *

I have no idea how long it would take one of those tests to come back, so as it is a story it can be the end of the week! I hope you enjoyed this, and please review to tell me your thoughts? Should she met Esme and Carlisle (Emmett's parents) next chapter? Thank-you, XxX**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – RPOV_

Today we had decided that, as we only had one day left with Savannah, we would take her to meet Emmett's parents Carlisle and Esme. They had wanted us to keep the baby, but no-one says no to my mother; so they too watched with tears in their eyes as our baby got taken away. However, now that we had her back, we thought it was a good idea to take her to meet them.

We hadn't told any of our families we had her back yet, as we didn't want to say until it became or didn't become a permanent feature. So, they were going to have a surprise when we turned up with their long lost granddaughter in tow.

On the morning of our visit I found Savannah lying on her bed with what looked like tears running down her face. I sat down and took her into my arms.

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?" I soothed, smoothing her hair.

"What if they don't like me?" she sobbed.

"They aren't anything like my mother and they wanted us to keep you," I reassured her.

"But what if I'm not what they expected? Times change, and with that people," she whispered.

"Darling, Esme is most like me on one aspect of life. You mention anything to do with babies or children and she's having an aneurism! I promise you they'll adore you," I told her.

"But I'm not a baby or a child Rose," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you're a grandchild," I stated.

"Don't they have enough already? What, there must be at least ten if you count Emmett's brother and sister," she replied.

"Actually princess, the twins are the only two they know about. Emmett's sister Jane was in a serious car accident when she was seventeen and she had to have an operation which has left her unable to have children, and she lives a wild lifestyle so probably wouldn't qualify for adoption. Emmett's brother Felix, however, is a different matter. You see, he tends to lean the other way, so there is no chance of him ever getting anyone pregnant. But he's one of the funniest and genuinely happy people ever. So you see, Em and I are their only hope," I explained.

"But, what about your brothers?" she said looking me in the eye.

"Although Edward and Jasper both get along with Emmett's family like a house on fire, their children will never mean the same to Esme and Carlisle as you and the twins do. So, stop searching for irrational reasons my darling," I said smiling down at her.

"So do your brothers have children then?"

"Yes, Jasper and his wife Maria have two rather energetic boys called Theo and Harry who are five and eight respectively. They have the tendency to destroy anything in their path, make a lot of noise and generally leave Maria stressed all the time. I'm so glad I never had boys."

"But what about your other brother? Edward?" she asked.

"Well, he and Tanya have a boy and a girl: George and Ella who are eight and twelve. He's the oldest of the three of us, so mother approved of him having Ella at his age. However, Tanya is pregnant once again and in fact her baby is due in two months. They're the cousins the twins prefer for obvious reasons, but the boys can have their moments of amusement," I told her.

"Can I meet them?"

"If you stay we'll arrange it I promise, but if you don't we can still try but I can't make any promises," I said, trying not to think about tomorrow.

She nodded and slid out of my arms:

"I suppose I should get ready then."

"That would be a good idea sweetie," I said before heading toward the door, "Come down for breakfast when you're done."

I walked down the stairs in deep thought about my brothers' children and how much they would love an older cousin, especially Ella who had so long been the eldest with no female companions apart from my two (Tanya was an only child), and they weren't exactly the right age. I was drawn back into reality when I hit something solid.

"Away with the fairies were we Rosie," Emmett asked chuckling.

"I was just thinking about how much Ella would love having Karlie as an older cousin after so long," I told him.

"I can just imagine her face," he said nodding, "She'd be enthralled and probably thank us forever for giving her this gift."

"Well maybe not to that extreme, but she would love it, you're right," I agreed as the twins came bouncing down the stairs.

"Mama what are we having for breakfast?" Alice squealed.

"Just toast or cereals as we're going to Nanny and Grandpa's today and you know how much Nanny will cook," I said as a look of remembering came into their faces.

"Yay! We're going to Grandpa and Nanny's," they shouted, dancing around the hall.

"Yes, so you'd better not eat too much now," Emmett warned.

"Will Uncle Felix be there?" Jess asked us.

"No baby, I think it will just be us, so no Auntie Jane or Uncle Marcus either," I replied.

We had wanted it to be just us, so that neither set of siblings got to meet her before the grandparents or each other. Talking on the phone to my brothers was really hard to do without mentioning Savannah. It was like one of those games where you can't answer yes or no to a question. It's actually quite hard.

An hour later, we were all sat in the car with the music on, driving along the motorway on the way to Esme and Carlisle's.

"Mummy, has Karlie met Nanny and Grandpa before?" Alice asked from the backseat.

"Yes honey, once when she was born. But not for a long time, so they might not recognise her. And Alice, can you please stop kicking my chair. I know you're excited, but if you could keep your legs still for the rest of the journey it would be greatly appreciated."

"Daddy I can see their house," Jessica screamed pointing down the road we were travelling.

"Yes my lovely ladies, we have arrived."

And with that, Emmett stopped the car in the driveway. Like our house, Esme and Carlisle's was big enough for the entire family to stay in, but small enough for them to still feel like a family. The back garden was full of hills unlike ours, so ever since any of the children could speak it had been known as Teletubby land.

"Nanny!" both twins screamed as Esme appeared at the front door.

They both struggled out of their seats and ran up the drive towards her. I caught Karlie's eye in the mirror and smiled at her:

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied as we got out of the car simultaneously.

"Rose darling, how are you?" Esme asked as we approached, "Ah and I see you've brought a friend along. She looks like... no it can't be, can it?"

I smiled at her and she put her hand to her mouth before turning around.

"Carlisle, come out here now," she shouted into the house.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty, to think that just this morning we were on the phone and you never mentioned a thing! How long have you had her back?" she exclaimed.

"Two weeks," I replied as Carlisle came into view.

"Rose, you look divine, and Esme dear why did you want me," he stopped as he saw my daughter.

"Savannah, is that you?" he asked as much to me as to her.

"Yes, I'm Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty; your granddaughter," she stated simply.

Esme pulled her into a tight embrace as she sobbed and Carlisle stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Emmett, why didn't we know about this?" he asked his son as he came out from the house.

"Rosie and I wanted it to be a surprise," he said patting his father on the back.

Carlisle gently eased his wife's arms off their granddaughter and held her at arm's length, studying her as though he couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, this was unexpected, but I'm so glad to have you back," he said hugging her to him, "Did your parents tell you that we never wanted to see you go?"

"Yes they did," my daughter replied.

"Come on Mummy! Look what we've found!"

The squeals of pleasure from the girls brought us out of our little bubble of being reunited and we all walked into the house; Savannah's hand enclosed in Esme's.

"What is it angels?" I asked.

"Nanny brought us a new Barbie each," Alice told us waving a plastic box in front of my face.

"I didn't know you'd be here or I'd have got you one too," I heard Esme tell Karlie who replied that she didn't mind.

The oven beeped then and excusing herself, Esme ran into the kitchen to see what was going on.

I followed as I could see she wanted to know all the details and Carlisle had already taken Karlie up to his office, where he kept many treasures that Ariel would probably even be jealous of.

"Would you like some help?" I asked entering the pristine kitchen.

"Yes, I would love it," Esme replied, "Would you see if the carrots are ready yet?"

"Go on, I know its killing you: ask away," I prompted.

"When did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago, I was clearing out the attic when I came across the box of her stuff we'd put up there, and the memories came flooding back. Then, when Emmett arrived home he had the ingenious idea of visiting the home we'd left her in, so we did and someone must have been looking down at us as there she was. Waiting. But, we took her home on a trial and to begin with she hated me. I mean she wouldn't look me in the eye or even speak a civil word towards me, but she came to work with me and I told her the story of my mother. Since then, her whole attitude towards me has changed but we can't be sure: tomorrow will be the decider," I told my eager audience.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Our trial ends, the blood tests come in and we make the final decision about whether we are keeping her or not as she gets fifty percent of the decision," I said.

"I hope for all our sakes, but specifically yours and Emmett's that she does say yes," Esme told me before both twins bounced into the room.

"Nanny, Daddy's eaten all the crisps," Jessica whined.

"Your father! What shall we do with him hey? Emmett McCarty come here now," she demanded, mocking annoyance.

"Yes mother," Emmett said sheepishly.

"How dare you eat all the crisps!" she exclaimed to the girls delight, "You'll just have to go into the cupboard over there and get some more out then won't you."

"Yes, he will but none for Daddy," Alice continued.

"Of course, that's right Alice. If your father eats so much as one, he won't be having any of my chocolate fudge cake for pudding," Esme told them, knowing exactly what reaction it would bring.

"Chocolate fudge cake!" the twins and Emmett shouted, their eyes growing round in wonder.

I saw Esme roll her eyes at me, and I laughed before whispering:

"Your chocolate fudge cake is delicious. I'd be screaming where I not more mature than the three children."

"I'm not a child," Emmett pouted.

"Yes you are. You're a big baby, but that's why I love you," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Alright, no signs of extreme affection in my kitchen please," Esme joked.

"Esme sweetheart, is lunch nearly ready?" Carlisle called from upstairs.

"Yes, a few minutes more and we'll be done. I would appreciate the help were it on offer," she called back.

I heard the creak of the stairs as Carlisle and Karlie walked down them, still having a fully fledged conversation about something which they were both thoroughly enjoying.

"So, you're saying that: if we went far enough back on our family tree, we are related to the royal family," Savannah asked curiously.

"Yes, though it is a long process of elimination that would probably see us in line for the throne, but quite a long way down it," Carlisle explained.

"Not that again Carlisle, you're probably boring the poor girl," Esme chided softly.

"No, it's really quite fascinating. I would have said something was it not," Savannah promised.

Emmett and Carlisle chuckled as Esme started to hand out plates of food to everyone.

"Now remember girls, don't eat too much of your main course that you're so full and can't eat your pudding," I warned them and they nodded in response.

"Savannah darling, here's yours. The dining room is just through those doors there my dear," Esme said passing her a plate of food.

"Thank-you uh Nanny," Savannah said sounding unsure.

If the smile on Esme's face was anything to go by, Savannah had just made her the happiest woman on the planet. It was only right for me to be a bit envious; I mean I was her mother and it had taken more than a week for her to warm to me. Esme gets affection after about an hour.

The whole meal went splendidly, and I could see an instant grandfather to granddaughter bond between Carlisle and Savannah already forming. If she wants to stay, those two will be as thick as thieves. I don't know what it is about Carlisle, he's so bubbly and warm; all children instantaneously love him whether they're six or sixteen. They love Esme too, but she's so maternal I think her appeal is more to the younger children. I can't see Savannah wanting Little Red Riding Hood read to her before bedtime. But maybe she'll prove me wrong.

It was six o'clock when we finally bid our farewells, full of chocolate fudge cake and genuine happiness. Both twins fell asleep instantaneously, but Karlie sat there. Absorbed in her own thoughts. She had a difficult decision to make tomorrow, whereas Emmett and I knew exactly what ours was. I hope she wants to stay with us forever: it would change my life for the better.

**

* * *

Thank-you for reading once again! I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER WORLD PREMIERE ON THURSDAY NIGHT! It was amazing, and we were invited to the after party where we met Rupert Grint and Helena Bonham Carter – they were absolutely lovely! Sadly, we had to leave early though as we had school and swimming the next morning, so I never got to meet Emma Watson or Daniel Radcliffe. You can PM me and ask me any questions you like about it if you want: I don't bite and would love to talk about it! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, nearly decision time! XxX**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – SPOV_

It's decision time. It's not just some trivial matter in question; it's my entire life I have to decide about. Well, maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration, but it's certainly the next four years that are an issue until I am legally an adult. I want to make everyone happy, I really do: but that's so hard when whatever I choose will hurt one person. My head hurts with the stress, and I didn't sleep a wink last night. Neither by the looks of it did Rose. But, until their babysitter Audrey arrives we have to look like nothing is wrong for the sake of the twins.

Esme and Carlisle called this morning to wish us good luck. It's like we're running a race or starting a new school. Well, whatever the outcome I'll be starting a new chapter of my life. I've grown accustomed to the hectic but strategically organised daily routine at the McCarty house and I think I'll miss the drama of it if the decision is made the other way. But, surprisingly I don't really miss the mayhem of the home; it was never resolved unlike here. I do miss Bella, however, and she's (without knowing it) the one making the decision all that harder. Were she not there as my best friend, my confidant, and my rock, I would have no trouble in making this decision. That's not to say I blame her. I don't at all. If anyone I should blame myself for being so indecisive.

"Karlie: where are you, Mama and Daddy going today without us?" Alice asked, crawling into bed beside me.

"No where you'd enjoy I don't think," I replied smiling at her.

"But why can't we come?" she said.

"Because Mum and Dad think you'd get bored and maybe a bit upset if you saw where we were going," I said honestly.

"Why would I get upset? Are you visiting a graveyard because I like them," she told me.

"No Ali, we're going to the place where Mum and Dad found me after fourteen years. It's where my friend Bella lives," I said, thinking that she'd soon get bored of this topic.

"Is it haunted then, because Jessie doesn't like ghosts but I've always wanted to see one. Do they wear clothes from their time or from ours?" she pondered.

There we go; it had worked. I was now discussing what sort of fashion ghosts liked to wear, when Rose opened the door.

"Morning darlings," she said smiling, but I could see her smile was strained and there were bags under her eyes that she hadn't got round to concealing yet.

"Mummy," Alice asked oblivious, "Is Granny Alexandra a ghost?"

"I should hope not," she replied opening the curtains and letting the sun in, "She'd terrify a fair few people if she were."

"She always scared me," Alice noted.

"You're not the only one. Now come on and leave your sister to change munchkin," she said picking Alice up out of the bed.

I got out of bed when the door was closed and walked to the wardrobe for what could be the last time. No don't think like that Savannah, you pessimistic person.

Selecting an outfit which didn't openly display its designer origins I made the bed and ran down the stairs. Emmett was in the kitchen making toast for the girls, and he smiled as I walked past.

I sat down next to Alice and looked at the bowl of melon in front of me. I couldn't eat. My head was spinning, my stomach was flipping and the sight of the melon made me feel faintly nauseous.

"You not hungry baby doll?" Emmett asked as he but the buttery toast on Alice's plate.

"No, I don't think I can stomach anything right now," I replied.

"You need to eat something though: it'll be a long day," he reminded me.

"I really can't," I persisted.

"Look, ditch the melon sweetie, and have a piece of toast instead," he said as I gave him a dubious look, "Go on, and keep your old dad happy."

"Daddy can I have another piece of toast?" Jessica demanded with her mouth full.

"Jess, don't talk with your mouthful – you know it's rude and so is demanding. But, I'll go and put another one in with Karlie's," he told her.

He did and when the toast was on the plate I gallantly ate a bite.

"And another one Savannah," Emmett warned lightly, "Or do I have to feed you?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him before fighting my way through the piece of bread.

"Finished," I told him, "Or do you want me to lick the plate?"

"Don't get smart with me missy," he said, mock telling me off.

"Alright then," Rose said running into he room looking flustered, "Are we ready to leave?"

"Rosie, breathe," Emmett soothed as the doorbell rang.

"Karlie, that'll be Audrey, could you get it please," he asked me as he tried to calm his wife down.

I went to open the door to a woman I'd met only once when I'd first arrived.

"Hello," I said opening the door.

"Um, Savannah isn't it? Lovely to see you again," she said as I shut the door behind her.

"Yes, everyone's in the kitchen and I think we're about to leave," I told her.

"Perfect. I've brought paints for the twins, but don't you say anything or Rose will go ballistic. Last time we painted, let's just say they needed a new sofa, rug and to repaint the wall," she said smiling at me.

"Audrey!" Jessica yelled running through the hall.

"Don't touch the walls with your jammy hands," Rose shouted after her as the whole family came out into the entrance hall.

"Can you go now Mummy," Alice said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"It's good to know my children love me so much! But, yes darling we are going," Rose said kissing both of them before picking up her Louis Vuitton handbag from the chair by the front door.

"Bye," they chorused as we all walked out the door.

We drove in silence back the road I'd travelled two weeks ago. Everything looked different now; I was happy to be with the people in the car and was sad to be going away from the beautiful house with the beautiful family that lived inside.

"You ready?" Emmett asked as we pulled into the car park.

"As I'll ever be," Rose and I said simultaneously.

I smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back. She looked anxious, and I didn't like the fact that this was all down to me. Her face was as white as a sheet and even though it was the summer she had goose bumps on her arms. Emmett put one arm around her shoulder and took my hand in the other. My small suitcase of belongings lay in the back of the car, and Emmett had promised that if I chose to stay here he would send my new wardrobe over.

I rang the doorbell and waited... Miss Macey came to the door with a screaming child attached to her leg.

"Do come in. Let me just sort this out: Julia can you come and take Lucy away please," she shouted as one of the assistants came down the stairs; scooping Lucy into her arms.

"If you'll follow me to my office, we have the results of the blood test and Savannah, Bella is in there for you. You can catch up quickly then she needs to leave okay," she told us as we were led through the familiar hallways that held echoes of my old life in every corner of them.

We entered her office and Bella ran up and hugged me.

"Sana, I've missed you so much," she squealed, hugging me.

"Me too Bells," I replied.

"I know you want to get on with this, but I just wanted to say that whatever you decide, I'll support you through it and we'll still be the best of friends," she told me sincerely before smiling and leaving the room.

"Can I just echo what she's said," Emmett put in, "Whatever you decide, we will be there for you no matter what."

"Thank-you," I said before taking a seat on one of the three chairs facing her desk.

So, do we want the blood test results first then?" Miss Macey asked.

Since it was pretty obvious what the result was, we all nodded.

"Right then. Well, believe it or not Savannah is your daughter and you are her paternal parents," Miss Macey said, setting what we'd already known in stone.

"Savannah," Miss Macey said as she filed the results away, "Since we know the McCarty's decision, could I ask you to tell us yours."

It all came down to this. To me. I had to decide between my friends or my family. It was the toughest decision I would probably ever make and I had just been asked to make it. What was it Carrie tells Miranda to do in Sex and the City? That's it, weigh up the pros against the cons. Okay then, let's try that. Pros of living with the McCarty's: everything. Well that's really helpful Savannah isn't it. You've just reached the same conclusion as before; you can't decide. But why should you? No-one else has ever been made to do this. Well, you're special so get over it. Everyone is waiting for you, just choose something. But what if it's the wrong decision and I regret it for the rest of my life. That's a fact I'm going to have to face. Decide Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty. Right, I think I know what I want.

I lifted my head up, and prepared to launch into a speech when Rose spoke up.

"Miss Macey, if you don't mind, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" she asked.

"Why of course Mrs McCarty, just follow me," Miss Macey said leading her into the lounge part of her office and closing the door.

An awkward silence filled the air as Emmett and I sat there: not knowing exactly what to say to each other.

Whatever happens Karlie, we'll always love you," he reminded me.

"Thank-you and I will too. Don't take any decision I make personally," I told him.

"I just want what's right for you, and so does Rosie. I'm not trying to play your guilty conscience here but I don't want to see Rose fall back into her depression no matter what the outcome is. Those were the worst times of my life seeing her like that," he said sincerely.

"I don't want that to happen either," I reassured him.

"She puts across this brave front, but underneath she's like a baby bird: easily broken and destroyed. Not many people see that side to her, but she gives you glimpses of it now and again, and seeing them breaks my heart every time," he said sorrowfully.

It was the first time I had seen this side to Emmett. Normally he was fun loving, and always happy, but now I was getting to see his emotional side and the depth of his love for Rosalie. It was a love that ran so deep, that not even the sharpest of blades would ever penetrate it. It was the kind of love I wanted to find one day; the sort you read about in fairytales, but that never happens in real life.

I was brought out of my silent meditation by the creak of the door opening, and both Miss Macey and Rose walking back in. There was colour in Rose's cheeks again and the bags under her eyes seemed to have faded.

Miss Macey smiled the most genuine smile at me before saying:

"I believe Rosalie has something to say to us all, if we bring Isabella in quickly."

Now I was confused. What did Rose want to say that she wanted Bella to hear, but I was relieved when I heard her sit down beside me and take my hand in hers.

Rose smiled at us, her audience, before opening her mouth to speak...

**

* * *

Sorry this took so long, we had grandparents and cousins over last weekend so there was no time for anything. I hope you enjoy this, and I wonder if you can guess what Rose is about to propose... Thank-you for reading once again, XxX**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 – RPOV_

I re-entered the room feeling more confident than when I'd left it. Miss Macey had reassured me that the idea would work and that she fully supported me. I knew Emmett wanted this too as we had discussed it most of last night.

"_It's the right thing to do Rosie," he reassured me._

"_I know, but what if they or Miss Macey don't like it? We're back at square one," I fretted._

But like always, Emmett was right about this. Well, Miss Macey. We still didn't know what the girls thought of our decision. Miss Macey smiled at me and I nodded. She turned to Savannah and said:

"I believe Rosalie has something to say to us all, if we bring Isabella in quickly."

I saw confusion flash across my daughter's face, but when she was reunited with her best friend I could only see relief. I waited for them to settle down before smiling and stating my proposal.

"Savannah Karlie, darling, we have really enjoyed getting to know you these past two weeks and you have fit back into our family like a lost piece of a puzzle. I would say we were complete, but then it hit me last night. I've always been superstitious about numbers, and having an odd number of children was something I always wanted to avoid. We've considered having another baby many times, but with both of us working a lot and my business taking off there is no time. Of course we could do the whole celebrity with nannies thing, but I could never be a mother that isn't there for her children, and I hate the idea of someone else bringing up my child like it were their own. So, I would like to propose an idea to the both of you. Emmett and Miss Macey have both given their consent, but the final decision is down to you," I paused and looked at the confused faces of both girls, "Bella, I know we don't know you well, and although you are not genetically related to us, when you came round to our house earlier this week something clicked and it felt right. Like you were meant to be a part of this family. So, what would girls say if we offered to adopt both of you?"

I felt Emmett's strong arm wrap around my shoulder and I leant my head on it. He kissed my hair and whispered:

"Wonderfully put my angel."

The girls were having a whispered discussion, and I leaned closer; straining to hear what they had to say.

"It's an amazing opportunity Bells," Savannah said.

"But I'm not related to the family in any way," Bella countered.

"So? Mum's said they loved you and you fit into our family lifestyle perfectly."

"Yes, but that was one day. What about all the rest?"

"They will still love you. Trust me, Emmett and Rosalie are so nice to live with and I'm not just saying that. They treat all their children the same and they're so welcoming."

"I know Sana, but what happens if that was just a show to trick us."

"Do you really think Alice and Jessica wouldn't have mentioned something if the way their parents were acting was different to usual? They're happy children."

"I know I'm just imagining the worst. But, they're not my parents. I'll never be able to have a proper mother/daughter chat – the knowledge that my real mum isn't there and I can't talk to her would kind of take away anything."

"Please Bella. I don't want to choose between you two anymore. Rose will accept anyone into her family; she's a natural mother. Trust me, we went to a lake for a picnic the other day and a child fell over by our blanket. Within seconds she was comforting a stranger's child, calming him down and making him feel better. When his mother came over, you could see there was no tenderness or anxiety in her eyes: just coldness. Rose spent the whole of the walk back saying we should have taken him home with us."

"Fine, you win: not that I took much convincing. As long as they are nice and we will stay together no matter what."

"I swear we will never be separated."

They looked round at us, unaware that we had heard every word of their discussion.

"Emmett, Rosalie," Savannah said looking us both in the eyes, "We will come and live with you as long as we're never separated. I've always wanted my parents back, and now you are I never want to leave you again. But then I never wanted to leave Bella either. My heart was torn, part of me wanting to live with you, the other wanting Bella back. Now, you've opened your arms to both of us and that means I get everything I ever wanted. I think I'm dreaming, this stuff never happens to girls like me."

"Yes baby it does, you're not dreaming," I said softly and opened my arms up to her. She walked gratefully into them and kissed me on the cheek before going to sit on Emmett's knee.

"I want to say something too, to Rosalie and Emmett," Bella said, "I don't know you well. All I know is what I read in magazines, which I'm sure are half untrue, and what Sana has told me. But, I know you're good people at heart, so I will accept your offer to join your family."

"Sweetheart; firstly call us Rose and Em, or if you want to Mum and Dad like Karlie has learnt to do. Secondly, we're so glad to have you joining our family and I hope you are too," I said before ushering her over to fall into my arms like my daughter before.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into her hair as she relaxed in my arms.

"I love you too Rose. Thank-you for doing this."

"Well, ladies if you go and pack everything. Savannah you have the remainder of your clothes and help Isabella if you would," Miss Macey directed, "Mr and Mrs McCarty, if you would like to sign some forms for ms please."

"Dada," Karlie said, drawing out each letter.

"Yes Princess."

"I don't need my clothes here or the ones in the car and neither does Bella. So, could we donate them to here for the other children," she suggested.

"Of course! Let me give you the car keys and you can grab that suitcase, then go and get anything you really do need," he told her – playfully chucking the keys into her outstretched hands.

Once the door was closed, Miss Macey brought over a pile of sheets.

"Now, if both of you will sign in the area indicated on each sheet, you can read the small print if you want but believe me it's not binding you to any contract where you are put at risk. It's just saying that if you mistreat the child you will be fined and punished," she explained.

Emmett and I nodded before getting to work. We were nearly done when Miss Macey interrupted our little system of efficiency.

"Would you like to see Isabella's folder?" she asked.

"Yes please, just to see if there are any life threatening allergies or illnesses we need to know about," Emmett joked handing me the last piece of paper to sign.

"Here you are then. As you can see, Isabella suffers from dyspraxia, but it's not too much of a worry."

I read the file that was laid in front of us: her full name was Isabella Marie Swan, she was a day older than Savannah, her parents had abandoned her here.

"I see we'll have to keep her away from the basement then," Emmett said pointing to the line that said she had a slight reaction to mould.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, "Our basement isn't mouldy. The pool just leaked a bit when the house was built, but it's fine now and it certainly isn't mouldy."

There was a knock at the door and the two girls entered. Goodness they look like twins. If I didn't know better I would think they were. It will be weird with what are technically two sets of twins in the house but we'll cope. What will Ali and Jess think? Leaving with one sister and coming back with two. Our household is going to be a fun place to live.

"Girls, wait outside while I make the final arrangements with your parents," Miss Macey told them.

'Your parents', I like that. I could get used to it very easily.

"So, we would like to know if you will be changing their school."

"We were planning on sending them to the senior part of Jess and Alice's school where of course we'll request for them to be together. As they'll only just be starting year 10 and therefore their GCSE year we want them to be in a school where more attention is paid to each individual pupil and they are pushed harder," Emmett repeated what we'd decided.

"Are you sure this extra cost will be okay? It's only we've seen how much private schools cost, and to have four children in one consumes a large amount of money," she asked.

"Unless Rosie's business suddenly goes bust and I'm made redundant I'm sure we have more than enough money to keep us and them going for a considerable amount of time," Emmett stated bluntly. We'd never been the type of people who spoke about money to others.

"I see. Well then, I know you will love having these girls in your life, and if you can just update us annually on their progress then it would be much appreciated," she said before leading us out into the hallway again.

We got outside and saw the girls waiting patiently by the car.

"Daddy!" Karlie exclaimed and flew into his arms where he spun her around.

"Emmett, put her down. She's too big to do that: there's too much leg on that girl for it to be safe," I laughed as he put her on the floor again.

Bella came over to me and I put my arms around her waist. She would be with Alice in the height range; the two of them would always be the smallest in our family bless their dear little hearts.

"You can see she was always meant to be a Daddy's girl," I commented.

"Yes, but I don't know what I'll be," she responded.

"Whatever you are we'll still love you," I promised; kissing her soft hair.

"Girls, before you leave you have some goodbyes to make," Miss Macey announced.

Two boys came out of the door first, followed by what looked like the entire contents of the home.

"Sana, Bells we'll miss you," the taller boy who had been there when we first looked round said.

"We'll miss you too Harry, but you can come and visit whenever you like," Savannah promised as they hugged one another.

"And me too?" the small boy asked.

"Of course Jack, our little sisters will love playing with you. And you can come and meet our dog Amber," she promised as she hugged him too.

After they'd said goodbye to everyone possible they turned to Miss Macey.

"Thank-you for looking after us: we'll never forget it, and you were the closest to a mother I've ever had until now," Savannah said to her.

"Yes, thank-you. You made us happy and we won't forget you anytime soon," Bella promised.

They both hugged Miss Macey who looked quite tearful before getting in the car.

"Seatbelts on girls," Emmett called back and we drove out of this home which had given us two miracles.

We arrived home, and saw the girls at the front of the house: trying to push their bikes back into the garage with Audrey's help.

"Dada, we went cycling down the hill," Alice exclaimed.

"Wow Ali-bee! Now, last time we left you with Audrey we brought you back a new sister and we've brought her back again. But this time, we've acquired you another one too," he explained.

"Bella's going to be our sister too?" Alice squealed.

"Yes baby doll, that's right. You have two big sisters, both of you do and we have four beautiful girls," I told her as I picked her up from the ground.

"Thank-you Mummy, Daddy, everyone. I love you my sisters," she said wriggling out of my arms and running to her new sisters.

They spent the rest of the day bonding as sisters and even Jessica joined in with a bit of prompting. When it came to bedtime the twins went to bed and later on, after we'd talked about everything: their new school which they would start in September, clothes, food and how Bella wanted her room decorated they too went to bed.

"They're all fast asleep," I whispered to Emmett as I crept silently down the stairs after checking on my children.

"I'm so lucky," he said pulling me onto his lap, "I have four gorgeous daughters and the most beautiful, amazing, talented wife I could ever have."

"And I have you," I reminded him as I kissed his warm lips.

"I love you Rosalie McCarty and I will till the day we both die," he promised.

"Let's not dwell on that," I laughed, "We've got the present to look forward to."

"You're right," he replied.

I leant into his broad, muscular chest and breathed in his familiar smell. I was content, full to the brim with happiness. My life was complete.

**

* * *

This is the last proper chapter; the next one will be an epilogue. Thank-you to everyone who has ever read, reviewed alerted or favourite this story. I will write another one, but that won't be until after Christmas. Thank-you again and well done to all of those who guessed correctly as to what they were going to do: I hope this chapter was satisfactory. XxX**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 – Epilogue_

_3 Months later:_

It had been three months since Rosalie and Emmett McCarty had found and adopted their own little girl Savannah Karlie, but also her best friend Isabella. The twins had reacted well to having two older sisters; Jessica would join in on a conversation from time to time, but Alice loved them to bits. For Rose, it was a dream come true to have her daughter back with her, and the fact that she had the opportunity to have another child was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Emmett was thrilled too, and enjoyed having two more girls to add to his household. He had even suggested they apply for the one-off television programme 'Four sons verses four daughters'. However, with Rose being who she was it would have been pretty impossible.

Of course, when the girls were officially part of the family they had told all the relatives who were thrilled and shocked. Emmett's sister had nearly fainted, whilst Rose's brother Edward had the phone on loud speaker so they heard the piercing shriek of joy from his twelve year old daughter. But none, bar Esme and Carlisle, had actually met the girls yet. So, that's why they were holding a garden party for all the family one sunny October Saturday.

"Bella, can you grab the plastic cups from the party cupboard please," Rose asked as her daughter rounded the corner.

"Course Rose," she replied.

Bella had spoken with Rose about this matter, and they both decided that, as she wasn't her real mother and they had only known each other for a few months that it would be better if she called her by her first name instead of 'Mum'. Rosalie had also put the point across, that if she ever wanted to call them mum or dad that she should without hesitation. Savannah, however, was revelling in the chance to call them by their maternal and paternal names after being deprived of it for so long.

"Thanks baby," Rose said kissing her on the forehead as she put them on the island in the kitchen where all the food was laid out.

"The barbeque is lit," Emmett announced coming through the door.

"Make sure Alice and Jessica don't go near it: I know what they're like," Rose told him rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Mum, where did you put my Uggs?" Savannah called down the stairs.

"You're not wearing them outside sweetie, but if you want them now they're in the final shoe compartment of your wardrobe."

"Thanks."

They had converted one of the two guest bedrooms into a room for Bella and then got her to choose the design, making it her own. It had three light blue walls, and one which was cream wallpaper with retro blue flowers on it. She too had been brought a double bed, with neither adults backing down when she insisted a single one would do her fine. Unlike the other bedrooms this one didn't have a walk in wardrobe, but they had promised to install one for Christmas despite further protests.

"Daddy, when are they arriving?" Alice asked as she danced into the kitchen in her pyjamas.

"Ali-bee you're not dressed yet! They'll be here in ten minutes so go quickly," he replied as she shot back up the stairs.

Ten minutes later there was the first knock on the door, and a now fully dressed Alice rushed down the stairs to get it.

"Auntie Jane!" she squealed.

"How's my Alice doing?" Jane asked picking her up off the ground, "You've definitely grown missy."

"Come in and see Mummy and my sisters," she insisted dragging her aunt through the hall before briefly turning around to say, "Hi Uncle Marcus, you can come too."

They entered the kitchen where Savannah and Bella were sat on the breakfast bar chatting to Rose as she put the final touches to the cake which she had made with the twins the evening before.

"Jane, lovely to see you; Em's by the barbeque if you're wondering," Rose greeted leaving the cake and hugging her sister in law.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again: it must be what, five months since we last met up for Mark's birthday," she said hugging her back.

At that point the doorbell rang again and Alice ran off to answer it once more.

"Auntie Maria, Uncle Jazz come into the kitchen," she said in a voice that barely contained her excitement.

"Ali don't close the door, we're coming in too," a man's voice said from outside.

"Uncle Edward!"

It seemed everyone was arriving now; Emmett's brother and parents followed Edward and Tanya through the door.

"Can I shut it now?" Alice asked from her position by the door.

"If that's everyone then yes you can," Esme told her.

Back in the kitchen it was getting starting to look slightly crowded, and with everyone greeting each other there was quite a bit of noise.

"Bells, what happens if they don't like us?" Savannah asked from where they were looking after the barbeque for their dad.

"Sana, if they don't like us then so what: I mean, Esme and Carlisle love us and everyone has said they will," Bella assured her.

"Yeah, I suppose Nana and Granddad do love us, and we've spoken to the others on the phone," she justified.

"Girls, there you are," Emmett said coming out the door, "We were wondering where you got to."

"We didn't want to intrude," Savannah answered.

"Karlie, baby, you aren't: you're both as much a part of this family as anyone in there. Now, stop being silly and come inside," he told them.

Savannah took his warm hand for reassurance, and he put his arm around Bella's shoulder as they went back inside. Everyone turned to look at them and the room went silent. Bella could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our daughters: Savannah Karlie who some of you met when she was newborn, and our new addition Bella," Emmett introduced.

Everyone came up to hug and kiss them, introducing themselves before going out into the garden. Only the children remained inside: waiting to meet their new cousins.

"We're Theo and Harry," two boys said coming up to the girls.

These were Jasper's energetic sons that Rosalie had told them about. Theo had the Hale's blonde hair and blue eyes, making him look like a mini-me of his dad whilst Harry seemed to take after Maria. He had brown curly hair and big brown eyes, with cute dimples that appeared when he smiled. Those dimples were definitely Rosalie's both girls thought, and later when discussing it Bella pointed out they were Savannah's also. **(If you watch the X Factor, just imagine a younger Harry Styles from One Direction).**

"I'm Savannah and this is Bella," Karlie said smiling at them.

"We both have the same dimples," Harry remarked.

"Yes, and Theo has the same hair as me," she added as the younger boy was starting to look a bit upset.

"And I have Bella's hair and eyes," Harry said once again.

"Well, yes we do: what a coincidence," Bella replied feeling more accepted into the family.

"We're going to play now, and can you tell George to come out when he's met you," Theo asked as they ran out the door.

A third boy who must be George approached them as they heard Jasper shout from outside:

"Theo put that spade down and Harry, don't hit him with a bucket please!"

"I don't really want to play with them," George admitted after that, "But they are my cousins so I will."

"That's good of you, and I suppose you know who we are," Bella asked him.

"Yes, you're Isabella and you're Savannah," he replied.

"Call me Sana or Karlie please, and this one's Bella," Savannah told him and he smiled at them.

"I'm going to play now, but maybe I'll stay with Alice and Jessica to begin with."

"Okay, have fun!" Bella shouted after him.

George resembled Edward, but had Tanya's strawberry blonde hair with those bright green eyes. He was quite short and thin, but Rose had explained that Edward looked exactly the same at that age. He would rather be playing the piano or reading than out playing rugby or doing army cadets with Jasper.

Finally, a girl about Bella's height with bronze curly hair and blue, almond shaped eyes timidly approached the two of them.

"You must be Ella," Savannah said breaking the ice.

"Yes, I've heard an awful lot about you both and Savannah I've seen your baby photos," she admitted shyly.

"How embarrassing is that hey? Well, would you mind if we said we've seen the ones of you in dad's photo albums too?" she asked.

"No, and can I say thank-you for giving me two female cousins that are near my age."

"Oh Ella, that's okay," Bella laughed, "Call me Bella and her Karlie like we told your brother though. Wait, our name's rhyme: that's amazing."

They both laughed at this, and Savannah rolled her eyes as Esme walked in the room.

"Darlings, lunch is ready, so if you all want to come outside and get a plate then you can get something to eat," she informed them.

"Coming Nana," Savannah promised.

"You ready?" Bella asked her cousin.

"Yes, of course."

"Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty don't think about coming outside in those," Rose warned from the table on the patio where she was stood.

"She does realise I was outside in them a minute ago, but I will change them," she whispered to Bella and Ella before turning around.

"May I come with you?" Ella suddenly asked

"Of course you can. Bells, you too?"

"No, Alice is gesturing madly or me to come outside so I'll see you both in a minute"

The two cousins walked together up the stairs to Karlie's room.

"It must be weird, sharing your parents with your best friend who isn't really their daughter," Ella stated.

"In a way, yes: I did kind of want them to myself for a while, but then I realised that Bella had as much of a right to them as I did. Besides, it must be more strange for her with me saying Mummy and Daddy; lying with my head on their laps in front of the television, hugging them, and being able to talk to Rose about anything no matter how personal because she is my mum. She will never be able to do that like I do, which is sad really, but she's as happy as I am that we have a family together: despite the fact that they're mine," she replied thoughtfully before adding, "That didn't sound spoilt and selfish did it?"

"No, but I understand now," Ella laughed.

"Right, shall I go to the other extreme and put wellies on or shall I just chuck on a pair of pumps?" Savannah asked opening the door to her wardrobe.

"Wow," Ella breathed, "It must be so amazing when your mum is who she is: you get all this."

"It is so amazing, but I'd love her all the same even if I didn't have all this, if you understand. Were she some poverty ridden woman living with my dad in some council estate somewhere I would still love both of them exactly the same," she said.

"Karlie, there will be no food left for you at this rate," she heard Emmett call up.

"Ummmm, pumps will do," she said grabbing an old pair out of the first shoe compartment.

They ran down the stairs laughing and talking before joining Bella in the queue for food.

Everyone got on. That was all that mattered, and the fact they loved both girls like they had always been there was even better. They'd filled the empty hole in everyone's hearts and everyone would be eternally grateful that Rose found that box on that day. Without it, who knows what would have happened.

**

* * *

Thank-you to ever one who has read this story, and supported it from the beginning, and also those who have joined in part way. I am so grateful to you all: you make this story what it is; without the support I wouldn't have written past the first chapter. **

**I am going to put a poll on my profile to see how many people want me to write a sequel to this, and I've been thinking that if you do it will be next on my list. If you don't, then I may have other ideas that could be worked on (hopefully).**

**And for anyone anywhere watching the X Factor final tonight: I really want Rebecca to win, One Direction second and Matt third. Sorry if this causes controversy but she so deserves it, and her children are so gorgeous (not that that affects her singing!)**

**Thank-you once again for everything, XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The sequel to this is called 'Finding the Truth in Yourself' and I have published it today!**


	20. Authors Note

**I have written the sequel to this which is called 'Finding the Truth in Yourself' – I hope you all read it and enjoy! XxX**


End file.
